Drowning in Denial
by lisbonandjanealways
Summary: Lisbon looked at Jane. He, too, recognized the song. Their song. Jane met her eyes. There was a pinch of sadness in them. He held her gaze. He didn't look away. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Watching Jane and Lisbon get together with different people on the show just breaks my heart. Jane and Kristina Frye, Lisbon and Walter Mashburn… it just kills me inside! That's why I'm writing this. It's all about how they get together with other people, and realize there's no one else in the world they'd rather have but each other. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**Lisbon's POV**_

She was climbing out of her car on a beloved Monday morning.

Sarcasm. She hated Mondays.

She yawned as she walked through the CBI office double glass doors, past the lobby and to the elevators. She glared her "Monday glare" at everything as she made her way to her office. It was quiet, basically silent. Nobody was here yet, and-

Wait a minute.

Nobody was here yet…

That was strange. Normally, her consultant was here before she was. He was usually up in her face as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. He would ask her random, meaningless questions about her personal life that she refused to answer, just to annoy her. He'd offer to get her coffee, only to mock her because she almost always had a cup in her hand already. He'd cook something up just to get under her skin. He was very good at it, she had to give him that. But he wasn't here yet. Weird.

Sighing, she went aversely to pick up the ringing phone in her office. She hoped and prayed that there wasn't a case _yet_. It was too early. So early that _Jane _wasn't even here yet. She hadn't even finished her first cup of coffee. And on a _Monday? _Everyone knew how much she loathed Mondays.

Maybe she should have a blimp going around town. It would say something like: _Agent Teresa Lisbon of the CBI despises Mondays. Please hold your sick desire to kill until Tuesday. Thank you._

She wondered if she could make it any clearer that she hated Mondays.

"Lisbon," she answered the phone tiredly.

The caller hesitated, and then said, "Oh. Miss Lisbon. I'm sorry… I thought you'd be Patrick."

A little baffled, Lisbon asked, "What?" Anyone who wanted to call Jane would call him on his cell phone. Why would they call Lisbon's office? And anyway, who would be calling him? She loved him in that strange I-care-about-you-but-you-annoy-the-living-hell-out-of-me kind of way, but he just didn't have a social life. All there is to it.

"I'm sorry. He told me that he usually gets to his office earlier than everyone else. I just assumed no one else would be there." The caller was a woman.

"Um, well, he's not here," Lisbon told her, spiteful. "Can I take a message?"

"Can you just… tell him to call me?"

What the hell?

"And who is 'me'?" Lisbon asked impatiently. She struggled to keep her voice composed and not snap at the oblivious stranger on the other end of the line, who was playing Jane Doe, apparently.

"Just… tell him someone called and thanked him for dinner last night. Thanks." The caller hung up before Lisbon had a chance to say anything.

What was that all about? Why wouldn't the caller give Lisbon her name? And who did _Jane _take to dinner last night? Jane? On a date? His last date was with Kristina Frye, and the date before that was probably with his wife before she died. Who could he have possibly gone to dinner with last night? Why didn't he say anything?

And why on Earth did it bother her so much?

Jane arrived literally five minutes after Lisbon hung up the phone with the anonymous caller. He flashed her his charming, irresistible smile while passing her office. She dropped her paperwork on her desk and hurried into the hallway, following him into the kitchenette while he fixed himself a cup of tea. Typical.

"Jane, I got a call this morning."

He looked up, smiling. "Um, Lisbon. You get calls every day."

_So clever_, she thought dryly.

"Ha, ha. Shut up, smartass. It was for you."

His smile vanished, and he set his cup of tea down, crossing his arms. "Uh, who was it?"

"I don't know. Exactly! It was a woman. She wouldn't give me her name. She wanted me to thank you for taking her to dinner last night?" She said it as if it were a question, as if she didn't know if the caller was mistaken or not. Secretly, she hoped it _was _a mistake. Why? She did not know. She wouldn't have been _jealous_ if Jane took someone on a date. Just… irritated that he didn't say anything.

Yeah. Let's go with that.

Jane's expression suddenly became strained. "Oh." Then, he picked up his tea and stalked to the bullpen. Lisbon followed, incredulous.

"Hey, hey!" Lisbon said in a teasing voice. "_Jane _went on a date last night? With a girl?" She smiled a mocking smile, trying to cover up the annoying wave of… jealousy? No. It couldn't be that. _Irritation, Lisbon! Get your freaking story straight! _she thought to herself.

Jane blushed.

_Jane blushed._

_Holy crap! Jane blushed!_

"Oh. My. God." She enunciated each word. Each syllable. "Patrick. Jane. Blushed!"

"No he didn't!" Jane shot back, pausing and instantly revising. "I mean, no I didn't!"

"You so did!"

"You're mistaken."

She laughed. "Come on, Jane. Tell me who the date was with."

"No."

All traces of humor were gone. Talk about intense.

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?"

Good question. "Come on, Jane," she pleaded. "I'm just curious."

He smiled. "Nope."

"Please?" she begged.

"Lisbon-"

"If you start that 'someday you'll be happy, my dear, sweet Lisbon' crap, I'll kick your ass."

He chuckled. "Fine. If you must know, my date was with Sophie Miller. Happy?"

No. Not happy at all. "Oh. Where did you go?"

Jane blinked, staring at her ironically like she was a complete idiot who was losing her mind. "_Din-ner_." He spoke slowly, breaking up the word as if she couldn't understand it any other way. "You just told me that she called and thanked me for _dinner_. Remember that part?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Jane bent down a little to analyze her expression. Something in her eyes amused him, because he got a little flicker of a smile. "You're jealous," he noted, pleased in his own, stupid Jane kind of way.

Lisbon gasped. "What?" she exclaimed, louder than necessary. "I am not!"

"You are too!" he laughed, clearly enjoying himself.

"No, I'm not! _You're _insane, not me."

"Why do you care so much, then? Last time I checked, you weren't breaking down every detail of Grace's dates. Or Rigsby's. Or…" He paused. "Cho doesn't go on many dates, so nevermind." He grinned that irritating grin. He reached out and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Lisbon. It's quite… flattering, actually."

She smacked his hand away. "Why the hell would I be jealous of _your _dates? You're my consultant. My headstrong, arrogant, stubborn consultant that I can't seem to ever convince to leave me alone. Why would I be jealous of Sophie?" Now that she was on a roll she couldn't stop. "I just found it a little odd that she wouldn't give me her name! That's all. You know? I'm _happy _for you. And why wouldn't I be? You're my colleague. Nothing but a colleague. I _should_ be happy for you. And guess what? I _am _happy for you." Hmm. She wondered how many times she said that. _Happy for you, Jane. I am happy for you. _Too many times. She didn't mean any of it, but she wished she did.

Jane rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Lisbon. You know I mean more to you than just a _colleague,_" he scoffed.

Her face turned bright red. "No. I am not jealous of your damn date last night, okay, Jane? Get it through your head!"

"That's not what I meant."

"For God's sake, Jane. Then just tell me what you mean!" she snapped.

"I'm more than a colleague to you, I would hope. We're friends. We're good friends."

There was a hint of hurt in his eyes. Had she hurt his feelings? Could _anyone _hurt Jane's feelings? It didn't seem likely. But he honestly did look like what she had said caused him pain…

She sighed, and turned and stomped toward her office. Behind her, Jane called out, "Maybe I was mistaken. My bad."

Damn. All on a _Monday. _That figures.

**Tbc? If so, ideas would be so incredibly helpful. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews! I'm currently working on Chapter 3, and will probably be posting it sometime today. But ONLY if you want me to. There's no point in continuing if nobody's going read it, right? :]**

**If there are any errors, I'm really sorry. My computer is not cooperating with me today.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**_JANE'S POV_**

After his encounter with Lisbon, Jane slipped away to the attic with his phone in hand.

He was still scoffing at her so-called "curiosity". Did she honestly think he was stupid enough to believe that she was just shooting questions at him like bullets because she was simply _curious_? For whatever strange reason, she was jealous. Teresa Lisbon was _jealous _of Sophie. He had to admit that the thought made him smile a bit, even though he didn't know why on Earth she would be jealous. His guess: neither did she.

He also had a theory. Perhaps she wasn't jealous at all. Maybe she was just surprised to discover he had gone on a date. Him being… well, him, it would be a bit shocking, he confessed.

But he just decided to accuse her of being jealous. It was more fun that way.

When Jane reached the attic, he pulled out his phone and dialed Sophie's number, strolling over to the window.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Sophie. It's Patrick."

"Hi!" The eagerness in her voice gave him a sudden urge to chuckle, but he held back, not wanting to offend her. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have called your office, but as I was picking up the phone to call you, I realized I didn't have your cell phone number. And you did say that you got to the office earlier than everyone else." It seemed like she was trying to defend herself.

"It's alright, Sophie." He paused. "I got to the office late today. Traffic. I didn't stay at my Sacramento apartment today."

"Oh? Where did you stay?"

"Malibu."

"You have a home in Malibu?"

"Where Angela and Charlotte and I used to live." It seemed like she would know that…

That shut her up. "Oh…" She broke off. "Um, well… I just wanted to call and thank you for dinner… again." He could hear the smile in her voice. "It was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Her tone made it sound like a question, like she was embarrassed to even suggest it.

So he made his tone sound encouraging for her benefit. "Yes. Definitely." He smiled, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. "I have to go, Sophie. I'm at work."

"Okay. Have a good day. I'll see you soon."

"You too." He hung up.

It hadn't been his intention to take the beautiful Sophie Miller out on a date. He had actually run into her at a local coffee shop, while he his intention was to question a suspect of a recent case. He was surprised to see Sophie standing in line at the counter. His breath caught in his throat, and he thought about turning around and fleeing, but the word "coward" kept echoing in his mind. So, he gathered up his courage and walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder and grinning as she turned.

He was still incredibly grateful for Sophie. She'd given him his life back. Without her, he probably wouldn't be alive. He'd be buried next to his family. He could just hear his brother-in-law's laugh of delight. "Yeah. My sister's husband killed himself out of grief and guilt. Karma's a bitch." That really is something Danny would say.

Sophie was glad to see Jane. Her face lit up, and she stepped out of the line to the counter and they sat down, talking, catching up a bit. It was only when she thanked him again for proving her innocence on the case a few years ago did he feel somewhat obligated to ask her to have dinner with him that evening. To this, she agreed cheerfully and they decided where and when to meet. Saying their goodbyes, Patrick turned and left the shop, twisting the wedding band on his finger that he still wore, just like he had done on his date with Kristina Frye. He was in the car when he realized he'd forgotten about the suspect in the coffee shop.

At first, he had regretted asking Sophie. But once he got to the restaurant and the two of them were talking, he found himself having a good time. She made him laugh. He made her laugh. They had pretty good chemistry, yet he still couldn't help feeling the guilt arise in him. He was talking and laughing with another woman while he twisted his wedding band under the table.

He didn't kiss her goodnight… on the lips, anyways. Instead, he pecked her on the cheek like he had done when they said goodbye a few years ago, and he made his way to his car with his hands shoved in his pockets, leaving her dazzled at her own car.

He wasn't sure if he actually had feelings for Sophie. Obviously, he cared for her in a strange, friendly way. He'd always be grateful for her. That would never, ever change. But he seemed like something was missing with Sophie, just like he had felt with Kristina.

He assumed it had something to do with him missing his wife so much. She and his little girl were the best things he had had in his life. It seemed like the roof had collapsed in on him when Red John took them away, but Sophie dug him out of the rubble. That counted for something, right?

Jane thought about Kristina. It wasn't even a question that a few months ago, he had fallen for her. It wasn't meant to happen. It _shouldn't_ have happened. He didn't deserve that kind of feeling again. He'd wrecked it the first time. But he just couldn't help it. That woman had a spark in her that he just didn't have, and he envied her for that. She was beautiful. She was smart. Everyone thought she was completely insane, but not Jane. He understood, sort of, what her skills were capable of. Of course, he didn't believe she was actually psychic. His famous line: _No such thing as psychics. _He used it all the time. It never got old. It was obvious that Kristina had the same essential skills that Jane had. Now, when she would claim that she could talk to the dead, it irritated him. It almost made him… angry. Why? He didn't know. But it did.

When he and the team were sitting in that pub, when he happened to glance up at the television and saw Kristina on the talk show, his stomach dropped and all the awful thoughts rushed to his head. He ran out of the pub, determined to get to Kristina.

When Red John took her, he felt completely responsible. There was no doubt that this was his fault. He had befriended Kristina. She knew about his past, his desire for revenge on Red John. If he had stayed away from her like he knew he should have, she probably wouldn't have gone onto the show. Red John had most likely known that Jane had reluctantly fallen in love with her, and the serial killer jumped at any opportunity he could to tear Jane's world apart.

Jane stared out the window of the attic. He thought about what Lisbon had said. _Nothing but a colleague. _He couldn't help it. It had hurt him. _She_ was way more to _him_ than just his boss. Maybe she didn't mean it, and maybe she did. He'd never know, because he wasn't going to look too much into it. Or he'd make it seem like he wouldn't. He didn't want Lisbon thinking… scratch that. He didn't want Lisbon _knowing _that the things she said had bothered him. That had been the point to the hurtful words, right? To bother him?

Jane heard footsteps coming up the attic stairs. He didn't turn around. He knew exactly who it was. He just faced the window, staring out at the city of Sacramento. The footsteps behind him came closer… closer, before she was finally close enough to reach out and touch his shoulder. "Jane?"

He turned around then, giving her a small, forgiving smile. "Hi, Lisbon."

She smiled, a hint of guilt touching her lips. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For shifting to freak-out mode on you."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, too."

She waited, scrunching her brows together.

"For accusing you of being jealous," he continued, his lips twitching.

She laughed. "I guess it kind of came across that way. I shouldn't have fired those questions at you." She paused. "I just found it kind of weird that Sophie called the office… and refused to give me her name. That's all."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. She didn't have my cell number, that's why. And her wanting to remain anonymous… yeah, I honestly don't know."

They kind of just… stared at each other. Jane waited for her to say something else, and he knew that she was doing the same.

"While we're, uh, saying stuff…" Jane began. "Some guy came to the office the other day while you weren't in. He was looking for you. And he didn't refer to you as 'Lisbon', but as 'Teresa'."

_Some guy_, he thought to himself sourly. He knew exactly who it was.

"Who was he?"

He hesitated, then sighed. "Mashburn."

She gaped at him. "And you didn't tell me because…?"

Uh, oh. Her expression changed from pleasant to pissed. This was not good. This was definitely not good. He was in trouble now.

"Uh, well, because… hell, I don't know," he admitted.

"You do, too, Jane!"

"What did he want?"

"Why do you _care_?" she exclaimed.

Whoa. Déjà vu.

Was this not the same conversation they had this morning, but reversed?

"I don't. I just-"

"Dammit, Jane!" She pulled her cell phone out and dialed, glaring at him as she brought the phone to ear. She turned and stalked out of the attic after that.

Great. The conversation both of them just recovered from has resurfaced. Well, that's Monday for ya.

**Thanks for reading! Like I say, I'm working on Chapter 3. It's almost done; just some last minute editing to do. If you want me to continue, review. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism doesn't bother me. Give me ideas for later into the story. I don't care, I just need feedback! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot. This chapter isn't necessarily the most exciting, but it's foreshadowing. Keep reading. You'll put the pieces together eventually :]**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**LISBON'S POV**_

That man was _so _infuriating sometimes.

First, he accuses her of being jealous of Sophie. Why the _hell_ would she be jealous of her? She had no romantic feelings for Jane _whatsoever_. How dare he say that! Ugh! He made her so mad. And then, when Walter came by the office to visit her, he didn't tell her? He obviously didn't _understand _how disappointed she had been when Walter didn't call. It would have made her entire month to know that he stopped by to see her at the CBI headquarters. She hadn't seen him since their… ahem, one night stand. But of course, like always, Jane had to ruin it.

She called Walter after she stormed out of the attic, leaving Jane behind. Walter picked up on the second ring, much to her delight. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Mashburn. It's Teresa Lisbon."

There was a pause. "Well, hello, Teresa. Where have _you _been hiding?" His voice was smug, and somewhat amused. He was an ass sometimes.

She smirked, even though he couldn't see. "I'm sorry. Jane failed to deliver the message that you stopped by the other day."

Walter chuckled. "Ah, I see. So you're not avoiding me because I wasn't good in bed or something?"

Lisbon burst out laughing. "No, I'm not avoiding you."

"Does the 'one night stand' thing still apply?"

"Yep."

"Damn. That's too bad. Well, how about dinner instead?"

She paused for dramatic effect. "Only if we go someplace reasonable. I don't want to go on a date where I'd need my passport."

"I'm guessing out of state doesn't work for you either?"

"Nope."

He sighed dramatically. "So picky. Fine, then. I'll see what I can do." She could just see the cocky smile that was surely planted on his face right now. "I'll pick you up around seven?"

"That sounds good." She beamed.

"Great. See you then, Teresa."

"Bye, Walter." She hung up the phone, smiling like an idiot.

She was actually oblivious to her consultant standing right in front of her.

"Hmm. Big smile," he noted. "I take it he asked you out?"

Lisbon laughed. "Yes," she sang. She couldn't help but forgive him. She was too happy to have the energy to be angry with Jane anymore. Besides, it was only a matter of time before he would do something frustratingly charming, make her smile, and she wouldn't be angry anymore. He had the power to manipulate her in a way that she would never understand.

"Well, that's good. When are you guys going?" he asked.

"Tonight."

"Nice." He smiled.

Lisbon smiled back. She was just about to turn away and get back to work when Jane spoke up. "You seem nervous."

What? Where did that come from? Was it not _obvious_ that she was overflowing with joy? "Well, I am," she confessed. "But I'm happier than I am nervous." This, at least, was the truth. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't be nervous," Jane said. "Walter will adore you… more than he already does." He smiled that charming, heart-stopping smile of his. His heartfelt words, filled with complete sincerity with absolutely no sliver of sarcasm, caught her off guard.

Lisbon blushed. "Thank you, Jane." The corners of her lips curved upward. With this, she turned and headed back into her office, returning to the never-ending stack of paperwork that awaited her.

XXXX

The day continued to be tedious and uneventful. They didn't have a case to work on, so Lisbon got her paperwork done early. She was anxious to get home and get ready for her date with Walter. She wanted to look just right. She was going on a date with a _billionaire, _for crying out loud. But she still had a good four or five hours before she could get off work, and that just sent her into a bad mood. She was an impatient person, as so many people already knew.

Around noon, Jane came into her office, leaning against the doorframe and staring at her like he wanted something. But when he didn't say anything, Lisbon sighed and said, "Yes, Jane?"

"I have a proposition."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then. Let's hear it." This ought to be good.

He cleared his throat. "Sophie and I were planning on going out tonight, too," he explained. "And… since you and Walter are going to dinner, I thought maybe we could double."

"A double date?" she asked skeptically. "Like we're in high school again?"

"Well, I didn't go to high school. But yes, something like that." He smiled.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because it's your first date with Walter, and I know you're nervous." But before Lisbon could protest, he went on. "Don't try and tell me you aren't. I know you've been thinking about what you're going to wear for the past two hours."

Lisbon blushed. "Jane, I've already slept with him," she blurted without thinking, and her cheeks reddened even more.

Jane grimaced. "Yes, I know." Then, the smile returned. "I just… want you to be comfortable on your first date with this guy. He seems to really like you, and you obviously like him."

Was it just her, or was there a hint of a bite to his tone?

"Jane, since when do you care about if I'm comfortable or not?"

"Always!"

"Really now? Because almost ninety-five percent of the time, you're the one purposely _trying_ to make me uncomfortable."

He gaped at her. "Fine, then. It was just a suggestion." He turned to leave.

"Jane, wait!" she pleaded.

He twisted around. "What?"

"It sounds like a good plan to me," she admitted. She _was_ nervous about her date with Walter. Even though she'd rather have it be Van Pelt or someone else, she thought it sounded more comforting to have a friend be there with her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you," he said in his total smartass, Jane kind of way. "Could you repeat that?"

She smirked. "It would help me out a lot if you were there."

He grinned. "Good. Now tell me how much you love me."

"Jane!"

"As a friend!"

"Just be happy I admitted to liking your plan and get the hell out of here."

His face was smug. "Fine. I'll see you at seven." He paused. "Where are we meeting?"

"I have no idea."

"I'll call Mashburn," he said, chuckling when he saw Lisbon wince. "Don't worry. I won't say anything _too _embarrassing."

Lisbon groaned, and Jane chuckled. "See you, Lisbon." With that, he left, leaving her feeling a bit more confident about her date tonight.

**Tbc? Like I say, not exactly an **_**exciting **_**chapter, but it leads up to what is going to happen next. Notice how Jane didn't actually have plans with Sophie? What do you think that means? :] Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I'll admit: This isn't the most exciting chapter. No double-date YET, but this chapter is basically foreshadowing what will happen on the date.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**JANE'S POV**_

Okay. So he lied.

He _didn't _have plans with Sophie tonight.

It's not as bad as it seems. He didn't offer to go with Lisbon out of jealousy. Honestly, he didn't. He could see the nerves slowly coming to the surface, behind all of Lisbon's happiness, that is. Plus, he wanted to see how it all panned out, her and Mashburn. Where was the harm in that?

He knew for a fact that Mashburn would be pissed.

First, he called him. Mashburn (he never called him Walter) picked up on the third ring. "Mr. Jane."

"Hey, Walter." Okay. So he called him 'Walter' when he talked to him. "So, Lisbon invited me and my…" He paused. Sophie was definitely not his _girlfriend_. So what was the right word?… "And my, uh, friend to dinner with you guys. Like a double date."

There was silence on the other end.

Jane went on. "So, I need to know where we're meeting." He grinned, knowing that his prediction was correct. Mashburn was irritated. Disappointed. He obviously didn't want someone barging in on his first date with this gorgeous woman.

"Teresa invited you?" Mashburn asked, voice strained.

"Yes, sir." Jane's smile widened. "That is… unless it's not okay with you."

"No. It's fine." What a liar. "I was planning on taking her to that Italian restaurant downtown. The one that just opened? I know it's kind of lame, but she won't let me take her out of the country. Not even out of state."

"Hmm. Maybe that's because she's… normal?" He couldn't resist.

Mashburn chuckled. "I'll see you tonight, Patrick."

"Bye, Walter." He hung up.

Next, he called Sophie.

"Patrick!" she answered on the _first_ ring. "Hi!"

Patrick smiled. He liked her. He couldn't help it. "Hello, Sophie. Sorry to bother you again."

"You're not bothering me! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner… again," Jane said. "We'd be with Lisbon and her, uh, boyfriend." He grinned. Lisbon with a boyfriend. It just sounded so off beat. "She invited you and I to go with them."

"I'd love to."

"Great! I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Yes. Can't wait."

When he hung up with Sophie, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He liked her, but she liked him more. She cared for him in a different way. Jane cared for her out of gratitude. She was also funny, nice, beautiful… and he admired that in her, too. But he didn't have romantic feelings for her. If he did, they were slim.

Now, as they were sitting at dinner last night, Jane couldn't help but notice that Sophie's pupils were dilated. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, fidgeting with his ring again. She definitely had romantic feelings for him.

Asking her to dinner again was almost like leading her on. It really _was_ leading her on. He didn't want to seem like that kind of person. He wasn't that kind of person. He didn't like hurting people. Annoying them, yes, of course. He was pro at that. But hurting them intentionally… no. He didn't want to hurt Sophie.

He'd worry about that later.

XXXX

_**LISBON'S POV**_

That bastard.

That liar.

That _hypocrite._

Jane.

She was walking up the stairs to the attic to make sure Jane had called Walter. She knew he was in the attic. He wasn't on his couch or in the kitchenette making himself tea. Where else would he be?

When she reached the top, she heard him talking. She assumed he was on the phone. She assumed it was Walter. But then she heard him address the caller as Sophie.

_Hello, Sophie. Sorry to bother you again, _he had said. There was a pause, and then he continued. _I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner… again._

He didn't have plans with Sophie at all. When Lisbon told him about her date with Walter, he had told her that he already had plans with Sophie. He suggested they go on a double date. He insisted it wouldn't be much trouble to change plans. He didn't have plans at all. He was just suggesting that to _spy _on her and Walter, and he was just using Sophie.

_Now_ who was jealous?

There was a song in her head, playing over and over again. It was from the Lion King. The words _I just can't wait to be king_ echoed in her mind, and a mischievous smile taunted at her lips.

Well, Jane. Let the games begin.

**Tbc? Okay, guys. I **_**promise **_**the double date will be the next chapter. I'll update soon. In the meantime, review! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. The double-date :] I got done early so I decided to post it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**LISBON'S POV**_

Walter took her to that new fancy Italian restaurant downtown. It had a name that she wasn't capable of pronouncing, and she didn't want to feel like an idiot and ask him what the name was, so she just kept quiet. When they arrived at the restaurant, she saw Jane's blue Citroen already parked in the parking lot. She glared at it.

Walter got out of his red Ferrari (go figure) and hurried to the passenger side of the car to open Lisbon's door like a gentleman. She smiled and let him take her hand and help her from the car. Just walking into the restaurant intimidated her. This place was so nice! Shiny tiled floors, music playing in the background, even a dance floor where three couples swayed lightly to the soft music. There was a small fountain in the freaking restaurant, for God's sake.

"Um, this place looks really, really expensive. Are you sure this is okay?" Lisbon asked Walter, not even thinking of all the possible mocking remarks he could easily throw at her.

He snorted. "Teresa. My dear, dear Teresa. I have more money in my wallet _right now_ than this place is _worth._" He smiled. "Let me worry about that."

She smiled back, and he escorted her to the table in the corner, where Jane and Sophie were already sitting. Sophie was a beauty. Long blond hair, a really pretty face, a heart-winning smile. Sophie sat on the same side as Jane, facing him and talking to him. When they saw Teresa and Walter approach, they grinned.

Walter reached across the table, shaking Sophie's hand. "Hi. I'm Walter Mashburn."

"Sophie Miller." The blond offered a warm smile.

Lisbon sat across from Jane and next to Walter. She glowered at Jane but quickly looked away before he could catch her. Ugh. She just couldn't get over what a hypocrite he had been. Calling her jealous and performing the same behavior. Jackass.

"It's good to see you again, Sophie." Lisbon smiled at the woman sitting next to Jane, whom she didn't even acknowledge.

Sophie smiled back. "Good to see you, too, Miss Lisbon. How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you. Oh, and call me Teresa."

All four of them continued to make small talk until the waiter came. They ordered their drinks and appetizers. The waiter, who couldn't have been older than twenty-five, winked at both Sophie and Teresa before turning and leaving. Jane and Walter both glared after him. The women laughed.

"So." Walter turned his attention back to Jane and Sophie. "How did you two meet?"

Teresa's stomach dropped. The table went silent.

Lisbon watched Jane and Sophie exchange a look. Jane looked down at the table, not meeting anyone's eyes. Lisbon threw a sideways glance at Walter, who had turned to look at her with questioning eyes. She shook her head at him slightly, almost so it was barely noticeable.

Sophie was the one to break the silence. "High school, actually." The lie came so easily, Lisbon would have believed it if she hadn't known any better.

"Ah." Walter didn't say anything more, obviously embarrassed by the fact that everyone was in on something that he had no comprehension of.

Jane threw Sophie a grateful smile, who returned it without it being noticed by Walter.

"What about you two?" Sophie asked.

Walter turned and smiled at Teresa. He slung an arm around her and looked back at Sophie. "See, I was a murder suspect. Teresa and Mr. Jane here… well, they proved my innocence."

Sophie grinned. "Sounds a lot like my story."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I was a murder suspect as well."

"Thrilling, isn't it?"

"Mmm, you bet."

The waiter arrived with their drinks. He distributed them, never taking his eyes off of Lisbon, making her uncomfortable. Noticing this, Jane glared at him not-so-subtly. Walter noticed, too, giving the poor worker an identical glower. The waiter turned bright red, set the bread basket on the table, and left.

"If I catch that guy staring at one of them one more time…" Jane muttered, following the waiter with his cold gaze.

"I know," Walter agreed, nodding.

Sophie and Lisbon exchanged a glance, smiling.

Lisbon had almost completely forgotten about her desire for revenge on Jane. She was having too good of a time. The food had arrived, and as she was taking a bite of pasta, she watched Jane lean over and whisper something into Sophie's ear, who exploded into uncontrollable giggles.

That's when Lisbon remembered.

So the next time Walter gazed at her, she flashed him a flirtatious smile. He grinned, leaned in, and kissed her temple. She smiled mischievously, sneaking a sideways peek at Jane, who was obviously watching. Judging by his twisted expression, she assumed her plan was working.

She really didn't have much of an objective. She wasn't quite sure what she would do next once Jane was jealous. Maybe she wouldn't do anything. She didn't know, she was just trying to get him back for pissing her off.

So when Walter leaned in and kissed Lisbon on the lips, it was just the cherry on top to her first attempt. Lisbon smiled as she pulled back from Walter, winking at him. He winked back and went back to eating his food.

Lisbon turned to her own pasta, taking the opportunity to look at Jane. His lips were set in a hard line, but he was looking down at his food.

Satisfied, she picked up her fork and tossed a ravioli into her mouth.

A few minutes later, Lisbon suddenly became aware that Jane was glaring at her.

And she glared right back.

Their dates eventually noticed, too. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Walter eying both of them. She also saw Sophie watching them with a confused expression, though Lisbon never took her eyes off of Jane. And vice versa.

Sophie stood up. "I, uh, have to use the ladies' room." With that, she fled the table.

Walter jumped up as well. "Me too." Not even bothering to correct himself, he turned and headed in the same direction.

As soon as they were gone, Lisbon crossed her arms across her chest and sat back in her chair. Jane copied her.

"We're not fifteen anymore, Lisbon," Jane snapped. "I know what you're doing."

She smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're playing the jealousy card, and it isn't going to work."

She leaned forward, placing her hands on the table. "You think I don't know what _you're _doing?" she hissed.

Jane leaned forward, too. "What?" he whispered sharply.

"You didn't even have plans with Sophie until you found out about Walter and me. You came here to spy on me."

He rolled his eyes. "Believe me. If I wanted to spy on you, I'd be a lot sneakier about it."

"Shut up, Jane. You made plans with Sophie so you could use her as an excuse to form a double date. You came here because you didn't want me and Walter to be alone. Admit it!"

"I will admit no such thing!"

"You accuse _me _of being jealous, and the next thing I know, I turn around and _you're _jealous. You're such a damn hypocrite, Jane."

He chuckled darkly. "Yeah. Like I'd _really _be jealous of Mashburn. He gets to go on a date with a severely hostile woman who is afraid of _this very date _because she has absolutely no semblance of a life! Woo hoo. Go Walter," he muttered, every word soaking in sarcasm.

She glowered at him. "You're one to talk," she said between clenched teeth.

Before he could fire another comeback, Walter returned to the table, looking at both of them. Lisbon looked up and smiled at him despite how pissed she was at Jane. Looking a little more reassured, he sat down in his chair. Sophie returned, too.

Sophie started a conversation, bless her heart. "So, Teresa, do you have siblings?"

"Three brothers."

"Ouch." Sophie laughed carelessly. "All I have is a younger sister. She wasn't much trouble growing up." She smiled. "Did you and your brothers get along well?"

The table was silent. Walter watched her curiously, for he didn't know anything about her past. Sophie watched her, waiting. As for Jane, his pressed his lips together, understanding everything. Lisbon got a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. The damned tears pricked at her eyes as random memories from her hell-filled childhood came rushing back to her.

It was Jane who saved her.

"Sophie, can I have a bite of that?" He motioned with his fork toward her dish.

Sophie smiled and nodded, pushing the plate towards him. Jane stabbed his fork into a piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth, chewing. "Mmm. That is perfection. What is that called?" He picked up a menu and glanced at it. "Oh! I didn't even see it. Darn. Well, next time." He paused, then laughed. "I'm sorry. This is completely random. But you should really tell Walter that story about Mrs. Gardner that you told me on the way over here." Jane let out another laugh. "It's just… hilarious. I think Walter will appreciate it."

Beaming, Sophie turned to Walter and began her story.

In the meantime, Lisbon had swallowed the lump in her throat and she stole a glance at Jane. He was watching her, and when she looked up, he mouthed, _Are you okay?_

Lisbon smiled weakly. She nodded. _Thanks, _she mouthed back.

Jane smiled.

Lisbon heard Walter laughing at Sophie's story, (whatever the story was. She wasn't listening.) She turned in her seat and watched a couple in the middle of the dance floor. The soft music in the background was relaxing, setting the perfect mood for this restaurant. She smiled slightly.

Her smile faded when the song changed, and she recognized the music.

_If you only knew…_

_How easy_

_It would be to show me how you feel._

_More than words_

_Is all you have to do to make it real._

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me_

'_Cause I'd already know._

Uh oh.

She turned and faced the table again, eyes wide. Walter and Sophie were still talking. Lisbon looked at Jane. He, too, recognized the song. _Their _song. Jane met her eyes. There was a pinch of sadness in them. He held her gaze. He didn't look away. Neither did she.

Right now, she wanted nothing more than to stand up from the table, take Jane's hand, and lead him to the dance floor. She wanted to dance with him to this song, just like they had done at that high school reunion. But she knew it was wrong. She liked Walter, and she knew that dancing with another man while they were on a date would probably be the icebreaker.

So she stayed in her seat, she and Jane both wincing when the song ended.

**Tbc? What did you think? Okay, I know the word "hypocrite" was a bit of a cliché in these past few chapters, but I like the word a lot :] Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**JANE'S POV**_

The morning following the date left Jane feeling uneasy about going into work and facing Lisbon. After their little dispute, it left him feeling overwhelmingly guilty. To make it up to her, he rescued her from Sophie's question about her childhood, even though he would have done that anyways. He could tell by the clenching of her jaw that she was close to tears, and he knew for a fact that it wasn't _just _because of Sophie's question. Him calling her "severely hostile" and telling her she had no semblance of a life was probably a little harsh. Or a lot harsh. He really was in no position to say that, for he had just described _himself._ After he said it, he immediately felt regret coming on him.

When he asked her if she was okay, he wasn't talking about Sophie's question. Well, yes, he was, but not just that. He felt extremely culpable and he literally couldn't wait to catch her alone to ask. Of course, when he went into work, he'd apologize. As much as he hated being the one to say sorry, he knew he had to.

And then the song.

They both noticed at the same time. He watched as Lisbon turned to him, green eyes wide and staring at him. He locked eyes with her, holding the gaze. If it had been just them, he would have danced with Lisbon, whether she liked it or not. But they weren't alone. And he didn't want to break Sophie's heart.

Jane arrived at the CBI before Lisbon, of course. He always arrived before everyone. He gathered up his nerve and walked into the building, knowing it wouldn't be long before she showed up. He had been awake last night, but for a change, he wasn't plotting revenge on Red John. He was planning how he'd apologize to his boss. She'd forgive him… she always did, despite herself. Jane had forgiven her last night, when their song came on. He just couldn't be angry with her anymore. There was something about that damn song that made him happy. He hadn't heard it in a while, and it pleased him to hear it play in the restaurant.

Jane was humming the song when he walked into the bullpen. It had been stuck in his head since the date, and he couldn't get it out. He dropped down onto his couch and put his feet up, closing his eyes and feigning sleep. She'd be here soon. It'd be only a matter of time…

He heard the elevator _ding,_ followed by footsteps coming closer to him. "Jane?" he heard her soft voice say. "Are you awake?"

His eyes opened. He smiled. "Yep." He got off the couch and stood up, facing her. She looked uncomfortable, so he made the first move. "I'm sorry, Lisbon," he apologized sincerely. "I was… a jerk. I know I was." He paused, studying her impassive expression. "I honestly wasn't being an ass just because I could. Well, not last night anyways." He smiled again. "It's just… okay. I offered to go with you on the date because I wanted to make sure Walter was the right guy for you. You deserve someone who makes you happy, Lisbon. I believe that. I really do."

She smiled sheepishly. "I definitely need to apologize, too." Green eyes met blue. "I'm sorry, too. I was just kind of irritated when I heard you talking to Sophie on the phone and... Well, anyways. I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous." She laughed. "I don't even know why I thought it would work. It only pissed you off."

_Oh, believe me. It worked, _he thought to himself.

"Anyways… I'm sorry." She paused. "And… thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying that I deserve someone who makes me happy." She smiled. "The same goes for you. I'm serious."

He beamed. "Friends?"

"Nope. Colleagues."

He frowned.

She laughed again. "Just kidding. Yes. Friends."

The smile returned to his face.

XXXX

_**LISBON'S POV**_

The Incident occurred when they got a case later that day.

A boy found in the bushes by the river, shot to death. Three bullets directly through the skull. The boy's name was Jeremy Senkler, age sixteen. He was discovered by a jogger whose dog smelled the body.

The case continued like it always did. Lisbon and Jane questioned and consoled the grieving family. The team questioned Jeremy's friends, chased after anyone who tried to run. Van Pelt actually got to run and pin somebody down, much to her delight. Jane irritated the hell out of Jeremy's loved ones. It all seemed normal. Well not normal, but routine.

It wasn't until Lisbon was at Jeremy's house one night. They hadn't found the killer yet, and she had a few follow-up questions about Jeremy's murder. She told Jane to stay in the car, that she'd only be a minute. Nobody was home except Jeremy's father, Stephen. Stephen let Lisbon in, leading her to the living room where they sat down on the couch. Lisbon began the whole question-answer thing, and she noticed that Stephen had inched disturbingly close to Lisbon. She scooted away, trying to be subtle about it.

But Stephen just got closer. He snaked one of his arms around Lisbon's waist, smiling in a creepy, mischievous way. Lisbon warned him to back off. She reached for her gun, but he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her belt. He pinned her down. He was strong. Stronger than she was. She couldn't get him off of her.

In the meantime, Jane had entered the house. She hadn't seen or heard him come in, but somehow he had slipped in unnoticed. While she struggled and screamed for Stephen to get off of her, Jane came from behind, grabbing two fistfuls of Stephen's jacket and peeling him off of Lisbon. Jane slammed him to the ground with surprising force. Mr. Senkler hit the ground with a _thud. _Lisbon had jumped off the couch, handcuffs ready. She cuffed Stephen and forced him outside and into the SUV.

When they got back to the CBI, they charged Stephen with not only with the assault of an officer but also with his son's murder. Jane managed to get it out of him, of course. Jeremy and Stephen had gotten into a fight because Jeremy found out about Stephen's affair. He claimed he was going to tell his mother, calling him a bastard and a jackass. Stephen got angry, shot him, and dumped him in the bushes by the river. The wife of Stephen was stunned. She kept saying, "No. My husband wouldn't do that." for both situations. When Jeremy's mother and younger brother got the chance to say goodbye to their husband and father, Mrs. Senkler threw her arms around her husband, telling him she still loved him. But Connor Senkler, the brother, would hardly look at him. He told him he hated him for killing his brother, and for cheating on his mother. He told Rigsby and Cho to take his dad away. It nearly brought tears to Lisbon's eyes.

That night, when everybody went home, Lisbon sat at her office desk finishing her paperwork. She glanced out her office window and saw Jane sipping tea at his couch. She smiled slightly, standing up and walking into the bullpen. She took a seat next to him on his couch.

"Hey there," he said, grinning.

"Hi." She smiled. "I, uh, never got the chance to thank you."

Jane looked puzzled. "You don't have to thank me. The guy was going to _rape _you, Lisbon. Of course you don't have to thank me. I honestly would have killed him if you hadn't stepped in and cuffed him."

"Well… still. You saved me. He was stronger than me, and you saved me. Thank you." She paused. "And thanks for last night."

Jane chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I did _nothing _last night that pleased you."

"You saved me from Sophie's question."

"Oh." He swallowed. "You're welcome."

Lisbon hesitated, but leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She smiled before standing up and walking out of the bullpen, satisfied that this time, it was _her _that left Jane dazzled and not the other way around.

_**JANE'S POV**_

Lisbon had been in the house for a long time. Too long, and he went to investigate.

So he got out of the SUV and walked around the side of the house to the back door, peeking into the window, and what he saw horrified him.

The father of Jeremy Senkler had Lisbon on the couch. He had her pinned down, more than ready to begin removing clothes. Jane threw the door open and sprinted into the living room, grabbing Stephen from behind and throwing him down. He was so ready to kill that son of a bitch that he almost took the lamp sitting on the table next to the couch and smash it over Stephen's head. But Lisbon was on her feet now, handcuffs in hand, and he could never hurt Stephen without Lisbon stopping him.

He hated that guy. He hated him so much. In a way, Jane was glad that he was the killer, so he could rot in prison for the rest of his miserable life.

He had to admit that when Lisbon planted a kiss on his cheek in the bullpen, it caught him off guard. Sure, he had expected a thank you and maybe a warm smile, but not a kiss on the cheek. When he felt her warm lips on the side of his face his heart did a leap, and he swore it could have leapt right out of his throat. With that, she just gave a little arrogant smile and walked out of the room, leaving Jane dazed.

He went to sleep easily that night, his hand placed on the cheek she had kissed and a small, content smile fixed on his face.

**Opinions? Ideas? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter had me stuck. I was running out of ideas, which is why it took me as long as I did.**

**This chapter might be a bit frustrating for you, if you're a "Jisbon" fan. But don't worry. It's all leading up to what will happen, so just stick with me!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**LISBON'S POV**_

Walter called the night after the date. He wanted to go out again.

She was thrilled. This time, they were going alone.

This time, she wouldn't get into a fight with her consultant over who was jealous and who wasn't. She wouldn't get the aching pain in the pit of her stomach when _More Than Words _came on the stereo. She wouldn't be bothered by the fact that Jane had practically used poor Sophie Miller as an excuse to go with Lisbon and Walter. It would be just her and Walter.

She believed Jane when he said that he was only being a jerk because he was trying to protect her. When she thought about it, it would be completely absurd for him to be jealous of Walter Mashburn. He had no reason to be. It's not like Jane and Lisbon had feelings for each other. Other than friends.

She'd come to accept that they had moved past the whole "just colleagues" stage and moved on to the "friends" title. There was no point in denying it. Patrick Jane was her friend and there was just nothing she could do about it, even if she wanted to. It may have been a mistake to have befriended the incorrigible, frustrating, pain-in-the-ass Patrick Jane but if there was one thing Teresa did know was that he amused her, and he was entertaining company to have around, as much as she hated to admit it. His stunts may put her career at risk, but even though she would never, ever say it aloud, they impressed her. And he _always _pulled them off, whether he had a million people angry with him or not.

Another thing about him was that he didn't give a damn what everyone thought of him! It was a trait that Lisbon wished she had, but she just didn't. She was always worrying that people were looking at her and judging her, and Jane was exactly the opposite. He was a like a five-year-old. He wanted everyone's attention. He wanted people to judge him. He liked to irritate people… _especially _her. When somebody would give him a glare that Lisbon only saw around Jane, he'd simply smile his charming, breath-taking, million-dollar grin and make another smartass remark.

It was kind of amusing, to say the least.

XXXX

_**JANE'S POV**_

She was in an excited mood again.

Fidgeting, anxious glances at the clock, smiles at her cell phone… Mashburn must have asked her out again.

Seeing his boss this giddy and excited made Patrick Jane feel safer when he pulled one of his tricks. He felt more confident that she wasn't going to put a bullet through his head when he teased her about something. He'd managed to piss off a millionaire that threatened to sue him, and Lisbon actually came to Jane's rescue! She defended him, explaining to that jackass hotshot the purpose behind Jane's unusual investigating. Jane liked this Lisbon. More loose and willing to let go. Not that he didn't like the other one, but quite frankly, when Lisbon was in one of her moods, he was almost… frightened.

Jane walked into her office. "Hey, Lisbon."

She looked up, smiling warmly. "Hello."

He chuckled. "You're going on a date tonight, aren't you?"

She blushed. "How can you tell?"

"I may not be psychic, but I'm not stupid either."

"I never said you were."

"Where are you guys going?"

She smirked… the very first smirk of the _entire_ day. "You're not going, Jane," she said, a hint of a bite to her tone but also with a bit of teasing.

Jane grinned. "I wasn't intending on going. I was wondering what you guys were doing, that's all," he said, defensive.

"Dinner."

"Where?"

"Don't know."

"Tell him hello for me." He smiled before leaving the room.

He was happy for Lisbon. He really was. She had been alone for a long time. So had he, but he got his chance and blew it. _Big_ time. He was just glad Lisbon found someone that really seemed to like her as much as she liked him.

He was happy for her.

Or… at least, that's what he told himself.

XXXX

_**LISBON'S POV**_

Walter picked her up at seven o'clock. Despite her discomfort, Lisbon wore a dress. It was a delicate grey that flowed just below her knees. It wasn't exactly formal. She didn't have many formal dresses. She saved them for benefits that she was forced to go to. The dress she was wearing now was more like something you'd see someone wearing in the summer, but a tiny bit fancier. It was like absolutely nothing she wore to work every day.

Teresa rolled her eyes as she glanced out the window and saw that he was not driving the red Ferrari like he had the other night. Instead, it was a blue Porsche with a sunroof and tinted windows. As Walter got out of the driver's side of the car, Teresa's mouth fell open. He was wearing a black tux and tie, shiny black shoes and sunglasses that she knew must have cost way more than they were worth. He never said anything about formalwear! She would have put on one of her benefit dresses!

She opened the front door before he could knock. His smile vanished when he saw her strained expression. "What's the matter?"

"You didn't tell me we were going to a black tie event!"

"We're not."

"Where are we going, then?"

"Dinner!"

She sighed. "Just let me go change. I'll only be a minute-"

He stopped her by reaching out and touching her arm. "Teresa. You look absolutely stunning. Please. Don't change out of that. You're beautiful."

She could only imagine how red her face must have been. She could feel herself blush, and it nearly burned.

The restaurant they went to was even nicer than the one they had gone to with Jane and Sophie. She was absolutely stunned when they walked in. Marble floors, which just one tile _had _to be worth more than her entire month's salary. The tablecloths were made of a material she'd never even seen before, but just by the look of them meant they had to be ridiculously expensive. The waiters were in black ties and the waitresses were in semi-formal gowns. There were violinists and harpists in the corner of the restaurant. It was by far the fanciest restaurant she'd ever _heard of,_ let alone eaten at.

"Oh my… God," Lisbon managed to choke out.

Walter looked at her and smiled. "You like?"

"It's… very…" She couldn't even find the right word.

"Fancy?" Walter finished for her with a smirk.

"Understatement."

Walter chuckled as the host showed them to their table. Lisbon sat down cautiously, as if she were afraid to break the chair. She hesitated as she reached for her menu. Was Walter serious? Was he really going to pay for two meals that probably cost more than her apartment?

"Order anything you want," Walter told her.

This made her nervous. Regardless of what he said, she was going to worry about if things were too pricey. It would be pricey no matter what. She was torn.

So she ordered a side salad. It seemed to be the cheapest thing on the menu. The waiter smiled, took their menus, and left.

"You really do look lovely tonight," Walter complimented her with a grin.

She blushed again. "Thank you."

He seemed to hesitate. "So… what's up with you and Patrick?"

The question caught her completely off guard. "Jane?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys seemed pretty pissed at each other the other night."

Lisbon laughed. "Oh. That. We were…" She stopped. She couldn't _actually _tell Walter the truth, could she? Of course not. The truth was ridiculous and she knew he'd be offended whether he confessed to it or not. "Uh, we were just mad at each other over a stupid little thing that happened at work."

"What happened?"

Dammit. _Do you have to ask so many questions? _"Oh, him being Jane, he pulled one of his stupid little moves and made the victim's wife furious." She shrugged, feeling a bit uncomfortable for lying to Walter. She really didn't like to lie, period. But lying to Walter made her feel… strange. Not as strange as lying to Jane, but still.

Walter smiled and nodded. "I really hoped you didn't have your off-duty weapon with you, because I was sure you would have pulled it and shot him straight in the face."

Lisbon grinned. "I probably would have."

"He's kind of a jerk."

Lisbon felt something tug inside her chest. She knew what Walter said was true. Jane could be a jerk sometimes. But what Walter said bothered her. There was more to Jane than that, and Lisbon knew it more than she'd care to admit. In fact, there was a lot to Jane. Yes, he was sarcastic, a smart aleck, headstrong, a pain in the ass, and just completely broken, but he was also sweet, in a _very _Jane kind of way. His heart came to the surface sometimes. The way he would pay attention to children pulled at Lisbon's heart. His face would light up when he would see a child, (especially a little girl.) Lisbon still felt awful for doing what she did a few months back, the way she had tricked him into meeting Nadine Russo. When he first saw the teenage girl, his blue eyes just melted with confusion, sadness, and betrayal as he looked at Lisbon.

Now, she was almost at loss for words.

"Sometimes," was all she said to Walter. She let her eyes drop to the table.

Walter sensed that he had offended her. "I'm sorry, Teresa. I know he's your friend… I shouldn't have said it."

She looked up and smiled. "It's okay." She paused, trying to think of a way to explain Patrick Jane. "Jane is Jane. He is what he is. He's stubborn. He's cocky. He's definitely a magnet for trouble. But he's been through so much… It's insane."

Walter shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I know that I should know this, because I'm sure everyone does. But what exactly happened?"

Lisbon's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean…"

"I honestly don't know his story. Didn't he have a wife?"

"And a daughter," Lisbon said softly.

"How old?"

She thought for a second. "I think his little girl was around… oh, five years old maybe? I'm honestly not sure. Somewhere around there."

"So… what happened? Did the wife leave and take the kid or… what?"

It didn't make any sense to Lisbon, but whenever she had to explain Jane's past or even just_ think _about it, she got a feeling inside of her that made her want to cry. She supposed it was natural to feel sadness. It was a terrible story. That poor woman, and the girl! She was just a child! But this was a different feeling. Yes, there was sadness, but she couldn't help but feel like _she _had also lost them. It was strange, and she didn't understand it. Maybe it was because she was around Jane so much, and that she knew more details than most people did.

"No," Lisbon finally replied. "They were killed."

Walter waited.

"They were murdered by Red John," Lisbon murmured. "Jane… well, he accidentally provoked the killer. He came home to find his wife and daughter dead." She sighed and looked down again. "He deserves happiness again. It may be hard for you or anyone else to understand, but I'm with him every single day. I see the masked sadness that is hidden in his fake-cheerful eyes. I was happy to see him with Kristina Frye. I really was. He seemed to be happy again. I could see the little spark in his eyes." She smiled slightly. "If he wasn't in love with her, he was damn close to falling. And then…" She swallowed the knot in her throat. What was wrong with her? "Then, Red John took Kristina away from him. He didn't kill her, but almost. Jane lost that spark. He pulled away from everyone, including the team and myself."

Lisbon glanced up to see Walter's expression, to make sure she hadn't talked too much. When he seemed to be interested, she went on. "A while after Kristina was taken, I took Jane to the home of a victim's daughter. She was around the age of… oh, I'd say fifteen. When Nadine opened the door, it was like Jane's blue irises had shrunk completely and it was nothing but pupil. He looked at me like I had hurt him so bad, which I did. I felt terrible. So terrible." She glanced at Walter. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't be talking about _Jane_ on our date." That was strange. Why was she talking non-stop about _Jane?_

Walter shook his head. "No, no. Don't be sorry. I asked." He paused. "Wow. I never knew. A wife and kid, both killed. That's awful. I thought he was just an ass because he felt like it."

Again, a little tug in Lisbon's chest. She didn't like it, so she came to Jane's defense. "He can actually be very sweet sometimes. You may never see that side of him, but that's just because you don't see him every day. I do, and I've seen his heart come out and when it does, it makes you smile." She smiled at the thought. "I know he can be a handful, but he really can be very sweet." Defending Jane was probably the strangest thing she's ever done, but it felt right.

He shifted in his seat again. "I did it again. I'm sorry. Again." He nodded at the waitress when she arrived with their drinks, and turned back to Lisbon. "He's actually quite amusing. Sure, he can be a smart aleck but the things he says are true, no matter how harsh or twisted they seem. He's kind of funny, actually," Walter added, and Lisbon knew it was for her benefit.

She laughed. "Yes, actually, he can be." She smiled.

Walter smiled back, and then shifted the conversation away from Jane. "So… tell me about you."

Lisbon wondered what she could tell him. He knew she was a cop and was addicted to her job. He knew she had always been sort of a distant, defensive person. What was something she could tell him?

Who was she kidding? There was tons to tell him.

So she took a deep breath and began. She told him about her mother dying, her alcoholic father killing himself, and her having to raise her three younger brothers. She told him how hard it had been for her, and how she had to grow up at the tender age of twelve years old.

While she told the story of her broken life, she studied his face. He listened. He didn't give the typical apologies and "Oh, that must have been so hard for you at that age" like she got from everyone else. She didn't get the sympathetic batting of the eyelashes and all the crap. He simply listened, took her hand across the table when she seemed to be having a hard time choking the words out, and as she looked him in the eyes, she wondered how on Earth she had ever come to fall in love with a man like Walter Mashburn.

**Don't be mad at me! :] It will get better, I promise! I'll try to update sooner this time, but in the meantime, review! Tell me what you think. Give me ideas. What do you think will happen next? Review! :]**

**Tbc?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a long one, but it has several Jisbonish moments. Sorry Mashburn :]**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

_**JANE'S POV**_

Their most recent case was heartbreaking. A six-year-old girl kidnapped and killed.

At the office, when the phone rang and Cho picked it up, Jane saw his eyes widen and his mouth open slightly. "O-okay." He paused, looking around for a pad and pencil and scribbling down the address. "We'll be there soon. Uh-huh." He placed the phone back in the receiver and looked up, flustered. "We got one."

"What's the matter, Cho?" Van Pelt asked.

"Six-year-old Mailey Tor went missing last week. She was found today in the woods. Dead. Murdered." Cho's voice was hoarse.

Everyone stopped. They _hated _cases involving children. Rigsby made no move to rise from his seat. He just stared at Cho. Van Pelt's face flashed with sadness. As for Jane, he struggled to keep his face composed. This hit _way _too close to home. _A six-year-old girl. Dead. Murdered._

Cho stood up, shrugging into his jacket and motioning for Rigsby to follow him. Rigsby rose, still shocked with depression, and followed Cho. Jane jumped up off his couch, nodding at Van Pelt as he passed and walked reluctantly to Lisbon's office. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her until she looked up.

"Yes, Jane?"

"We got a case."

She sighed. "'Kay." She stood up, put on her jacket, and the two of them walked out the door together. They rode the elevator down to the first floor and headed to Lisbon's car. Jane sat back in the passenger seat, pulling his phone out of his pocket to call Cho and ask where the crime scene was. When he hung up, he turned to Lisbon. "A little outside San Jose."

She groaned. "That's like two hours away!" she whined.

"My, oh my. Is Lisbon the Great _complaining?_" Jane asked teasingly. Despite his playful banter, the sadness and depression was still apparent in his voice.

"Shut up," she muttered, starting the car. She threw a curious glance at him. "What's the matter? Why are you so sad?"

He didn't answer.

"Is it a Red John case?" she said softly.

He shook his head. "No."

"What is the case, then?"

As she pulled onto the road and started their journey, Jane took a deep breath and said, "A six-year-old girl, killed. Mailey Tor went missing last week, and they found her in the woods, dead."

Jane watched as shock crossed her face. "Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a silence.

"Hey, if we have two hours ahead of us, it can't just be silent," Jane pointed out. "You know that won't end well."

"Is that a threat?"

He laughed out loud. "No. But if it's too quiet for too long, you know I'll start talking too much, and I'll just get on your nerves, and I know that _you _might threaten _me._"

She smiled slightly. "Alright, then. Start a conversation."

"How was your date last night?"

Jane saw her blush. "Good," she said.

He noticed that she was trying to fight a smile. He saw the content look in her eyes. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes since Sam Bosco. He knew that something was on her mind.

"You're in love," he accused.

Her jaw dropped and she whipped her head to meet his eyes. "What?"

"Oh, c'mon, Lisbon." He eyed her suspiciously.

She opened her mouth, hesitated, and then clamped it shut again. She sighed. "Yes," she whispered. "I think so."

A strange emotion flooded through him. It _felt _like… half-jealousy, half-rage. But it couldn't be. Because he wasn't jealous or angry. He shouldn't be. If he was, it was wrong and it was stupid.

He might act stupid, but he _wasn't _stupid. And he was never wrong.

So it must be a mistake.

Jane forced a smile. "That's great, Lisbon." She smiled back, relieved. "Really?"

"Of course!" He watched her while she drove. "Lisbon, I told you that I think you deserve happiness, and that you deserve the right guy, didn't I? Because I believe that, and I stick to that!" He reached over and took the hand that wasn't on the wheel and gave it a squeeze. "I'm happy for you."

She looked at him and grinned. "Thanks, Jane."

XXXX

He almost walked away when he saw that little girl.

She looked entirely too much like his daughter.

Mailey was wearing a pink dress. She had lacy socks and black, shiny Mary Janes. Her curly blonde hair was still tied in a white bow, and her eyes were still open. Blue as the sky. She was a beautiful little girl. In fact, she almost looked like one of those girls you saw in movies that looked way too beautiful to be real, like they belonged in a fairytale. The child that would be a princess one day, and would be locked in a tower and swept away by a handsome prince on a white horse.

She really did look an awful lot like Charlotte.

She was sprawled out in the middle of the leaves on the forest floor. Deep into the woods. So deep that they got to the point where they couldn't even drive their car anymore. They had to get out and hike about three miles before actually reaching the coroners and police, and the body of Mailey Tor.

When they arrived, Jane glanced over at Lisbon, who was staring at the body, mouth in a hard line. Jane knew she hated finding children dead just as much as he did, and the team, for that matter. It was a terrible day when they got a call saying there was a child who had been murdered, or a child who had gone missing, or a child who had been raped. Any case involving a child sent the team into depression and silence.

"What's the story?" Lisbon asked one of the local officers.

"Mailey Tor, six years old. She was reported missing last week by her parents. A search party found her out here late last night," the officer explained. "Her older brother went to pick her up from school. He claims he parked a little ways down the street, like he always did. She never came to the car. When he went to look for her, the school says she didn't come to school at all."

Lisbon inspected the body. Jane could see her jaw clench.

She asked the question that Jane knew she had been dreading to ask. "How was she killed? I don't see any blood."

"Coroners say poison," the officer said quietly, and Jane assumed he hated this case, too.

"Any sign of sexual assault?" Lisbon asked.

"Nothing we can see, but coroners will check for semen inside of her."

Jane shuddered at the thought of this child being forced into sex.

"Where does the family live?" Lisbon turned back to the officer.

"They live about fifteen miles up the road. Big blue house with white trim, hard to miss."

"We'll go talk to them. Jane, let's go," Lisbon ordered and turned to stalk in the direction they came, Jane close behind her.

Both of their minds were elsewhere as they hiked through the woods back to their car.

In fact, she was so absent-minded that Lisbon apparently didn't see the _giant_ root right in front of her, and as she tripped and started to fall, Jane lunged forward and caught her before she could hit the rest of the roots sticking up from the ground that would obviously hurt if she landed on them.

Lisbon blushed and laughed at herself. "Thanks."

Jane made sure she was safely on her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Damn tree."

"No, I mean about the case."

Her green eyes met his. "I should be asking you the same question."

"I'm fine."

"Then… so am I."

It took a minute for that to sink in, but when it did, it was Jane who had to look away.

XXXX

The family was a wreck.

Jonathan Tor, the father, barely spoke unless spoken to first and he cried silently the entire time Lisbon and Jane were at Mailey Tor's home. Cynthia Tor, Mailey's mother, was crying desperate, pitiful sobs and was barely understandable whenever she answered a question Lisbon asked. It was completely forgivable. She had just lost her little girl.

Jane never liked seeing families like this. Ever. It reminded him too much of his past. So he began to stroll around the house. He glanced at pictures on the refrigerator, mostly of Mailey Tor, the obvious princess of the family. There were pictures of Mailey and an older boy, about sixteen, and Jane assumed it was her older brother. There was one of Mailey on the boy's back, grinning at the camera. The boy had his head turned and was looking at his sister, smiling.

Jane continued wandering until he came across the staircase. He glanced around to make sure nobody was near and he climbed the stairs. As he strolled down the hall, he passed a room with bright pink walls and stuffed animals littering the floor. Mailey's room.

Too sad. He moved on.

At the end of the hall, he found a room with a "Do Not Disturb" sign taped to the door, along with bumper stickers with the names of several bands Jane had never heard of. He could hear loud music on the other side of the door. Rock music. He guessed this must be the brother's room.

When Jane knocked, the music stopped. He could hear footsteps, and the door opened. There was the teenager from the pictures, only this time, his face was red and blotchy. He looked surprised, obviously he was expecting his parents. "You a cop?" he asked Jane.

Jane shook his head. "Cop consultant." He paused. "May I come in?"

The boy hesitated, but then opened the door to let Jane pass.

The boy's bedroom told Jane everything he needed to know about him. Obsessed with music, mostly rock. He had a huge stack of books on his desk, so he liked to read much more than he'd care to admit. He liked anything caramel, and enjoyed passing the time with his girlfriend. He absolutely loved his little sister, based on all the pictures of her around his room.

The teenager closed the door. "Who killed my sister?" he asked, voice filled with sadness.

"We're not sure," Jane admitted. "Working on it."

The boy nodded, letting his eyes drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Patrick Jane. I'm from the CBI. And you are?"

"Brendan Tor," he replied.

"Ah, hi, Brendan. Have no fear. I will find who murdered your sister."

Brendan nodded. "Good." He met Jane's eyes again. "Because if I find them first, I don't care what happens to me. I'll kill them."

Ah, the protective big brother.

"Brendan, coroners say your sister died last night between ten and eleven P.M," Jane said.

"Okay…"

"Where were you last night?"

Brendan's mouth fell open. "You're kidding, right?"

Jane didn't answer. He just looked at him.

"My baby sister is dead, and you're wasting your time on _me _when you could be out there catching whoever actually did kill her?" Brendan snapped.

Jane deadpanned. "I want to catch Mailey's killer almost as much as you do, and I'll do whatever it takes to find who did it, even if it's you. Got it?"

He glared at Jane.

"Got it?" Jane repeated.

Brendan nodded.

"So. Where were you?"

"With one of the search parties. We were searching the area all around Mailey's elementary school."

"Does Mailey walk to school?"

Brendan shook his head. "No. That's the weird thing. I dropped her off at school that day, I watched her walk out of the parking lot towards the school, then I drove off. But the office said she didn't attend school."

"So _you _were the last one to see her before she went missing?"The boy nodded solemnly.

Jane crossed his arms. "That makes you look pretty suspicious, don't you think?"

Brendan sighed. "Yes. I suppose. But I didn't kill her." His brown eyes met Jane's, and they were glistening with tears. Jane shifted uncomfortably. "I would never, ever do that. She was my baby sister. I loved her. I loved her so much." He wiped at his eyes. "I still love her. Please… find who did this."

Jane nodded. "I will," he promised before turning and leaving the weeping boy to be alone.

XXXX

By the end of the day, Jane was more than ready to return home. This case was terrible, probably the most depressing one they'd had in a long time. He didn't know how it could get any worse.

Alright, he did. If it were Red John, it would be a hell of a lot worse.

It was late. They had been questioning the family and friends of the Tor family. More tears. More accusations. More of Jane pissing people off. He was just ready to get home and… _attempt_ to sleep.

But Lisbon suddenly came hurrying into the bullpen while Jane was on his couch. She explained that she had put the pieces together and knew who the killer was. Although Jane already knew, he praised her and stood up from his couch.

"So… what does this mean?" he asked.

"Stakeout."

"Dammit," he muttered.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Because it was just the two of them, that meant he was on the job, too. Which sucked.

When Jane and Lisbon got downstairs, they made their way to Lisbon's car. Lisbon jumped into the driver's side and watched with irritation as Jane slowly and reluctantly climbed into the car. He had trouble keeping the satisfied grin off his face. Annoying the boss was one of his day-to-day accomplishments.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked as if he didn't know already.

Lisbon pulled out of the CBI. "Carmen Tor's house," she announced, voice thick with pride.

"Gasp," Jane whispered sarcastically, then chuckled to himself.

Her jaw dropped and she turned to face him. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew."

"Jane! Why do you keep this stuff from me? We could have caught Carmen a long time ago!"

"First of all, that's not correct. Mailey's body was only found yesterday. A long time ago would be like a month ago."

"I don't give a damn if it's correct or not. You need to tell me these things. I was working my ass off trying to put those pieces together."

Jane grinned broadly. "I know. I was watching you. That's why I kept it to myself."

She groaned, shaking her head and just kept driving.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon," he apologized, not meaning it at all.

"You don't mean that."

Jane accidentally laughed. He clamped his mouth shut. He watched Lisbon roll her eyes and he choked back another laugh. He loved irritating her.

They reached Carmen Tor's residence, the female cousin of Jonathan Tor. Of course, Jane knew exactly what was going on and why Carmen killed Mailey. Carmen and Cynthia Tor had gotten into an argument. Carmen was fed up with Cynthia, so in revenge, she took Cynthia's daughter. Carmen never wanted to kill her cousin. She had planned on holding her for ransom, but because she feared the search parties were close to finding where she was hiding Mailey, she killed the little girl in an act of desperation. She knew Mailey would tell the police that Cousin Carmen ambushed her inside her elementary school and told her they were going out for ice cream, so she poisoned her and dumped the child in the middle of the woods for the search parties to find, hoping all evidence pointing to her was gone.

Of course, Jane had known from the first moment he met Carmen Tor. But he had to admit he was proud of Lisbon for figuring this one out, since she had been certain it was the older brother who killed Mailey.

There was no semen found in the girl, much to Jane's relief. That child looked so much like his little girl that it made him shiver to think of someone raping Mailey Tor.

"I know what's going to happen next," Jane began. "But I am interested in seeing why you think we're here."

"Remember how you mentioned-" Lisbon broke off and smirked. "No. Remember how you _lied _to Carmen yesterday about Mailey missing a shoe?"

"Lying isn't such a bad thing when you're trying to solve a bigger crime."

"Anyways," Lisbon went on. "Carmen fears she may have overlooked the missing shoe. She'll be leaving soon to go out in the woods to find the shoe, fearing it may contain her fingerprints."

Jane brought his hands together in mock applause. "My little Lisbon is growing up."

She reached across the car and shoved him against the door. "Shut up." But she smiled, despite herself.

After they had waited for about twenty minutes, Jane yawned. "So… wake me up when something exciting happens."

Lisbon rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

Jane let his eyes drift shut, and he fell into a deep, dream-filled sleep…

_He was standing in the middle of the dance floor. They were at the Italian restaurant, only this time, Sophie and Walter were nowhere to be seen._

More Than Words _was playing on the stereo._

_He had his hands on her hips. Her arms were around his neck. She leaned her head into his shoulder. They swayed to the lyrics of their song. Of his favorite song._

"_More than words is all I ever needed you to show…" Jane sang into her ear. He heard her laugh softly. He loved her laugh._

_She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. She's so beautiful. Her emerald green eyes shine like the sun._

_When he kissed her, it was like a feeling he'd felt only once before, with his late wife._

_His insides seemed to melt. Her lips were so soft and so warm and silky. The wave of electricity shot through him as he came to realization of what this feeling was._

_He was in…_

Jane jolted awake before his dream could lead him to that one, last word.

Lisbon was watching him. "Bad dream?"

He looked at her. At those emerald-green eyes that were so beautiful…

Whoa. Stop right there.

"No," he finally answered. "It wasn't bad at all."

"You had a strained expression on your face," Lisbon said, lips flicking with amusement.

"I did?"

"Yep."

Those lips… _so soft and so warm and silky…_ The factors in Jane's dream that caused him to feel the way he did. He wondered if it would feel the same way in reality…

He had to know.

So he leaned over and kissed Lisbon's surprised lips.

The feeling he got was nothing like in the dream. It was so much _better. _The electricity that shot through him was so much more powerful, so much more forceful. It was amazing. Absolutely amazing.

_So soft… so warm… so silky…_

Lisbon brought her hands to his shoulders and gave him a shove. He flew back against the door, startled by her force. He stared at her, incredulous, as if he really expected anything else. What he didn't expect was her to clench her hand into a tight fist and snap her arm forward so her fist met his nose.

**So… I added a kiss. I couldn't resist. But let's be honest here: Lisbon is loyal. And she is in love with Mashburn. I also couldn't resist the punch :] Don't worry. Things will get better. What do you suppose the last word in Jane's dream was? It's not that hard to figure out. I'm sure you'll get it right. :] Review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**LISBON'S POV**_

"Ouch!" Jane cried after he recoiled from Lisbon's punch. His hands were holding his nose. "What the hell was that for?"

Lisbon was staring at him, incredulous. "You know damn well what that was for!" Her heart was still pounding. Her ears were still ringing. She couldn't help it. "Jane, what the _hell _were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," he muttered, bringing his hands away from his nose and letting out a sharp sigh of pain. "That hurt! You hit hard! All because of a kiss?"

Teresa's face flushed out of anger. "Damn right!"

"I was just testing something!"

"Testing _what_? How much you could irritate me before I caused you bodily harm?"

"C'mon, Lisbon," he said, grinning despite the obvious pain he was in. "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that."

Lisbon was at the boiling point. She raised her arm to sock him again, but he threw his hands up and turned his head to the side, obviously intent on protecting his nose. "Okay, truce! Truce!"

"I cannot _believe _you!" she growled. "Were you not the one that was telling me just this morning that you wanted me to be happy? That you wanted me to find the right guy?" She jabbed her index finger in his direction. "And was _I _not the one who confessed to falling in love with Walter?" She leaned back, crossed her arms, and glowered. "If you mess this up for me, Jane, I will shoot you."

She was slightly pleased to see that her words had _some _effect on him. Guilt washed over his face, and he set whatever smartass argument he had planned on firing at her aside and actually gave a sincere apology. "I'm sorry, Lisbon," he apologized, clearly ashamed. "I didn't mean anything out of that kiss, really. I was seriously trying to test something." He shook his head. "It was stupid. I wouldn't try to mess it up for you and Walter. Honestly." He met her eyes. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. You scare me when you're mad," he admitted.

She burst out laughing before she could stop herself. Hearing Jane confess fear sounded so out of place. "Don't worry about it." She paused. "But if you ever bring this up, I _will _use my firearm on you. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Oh, and if you ever try that again…" She smiled mischievously. "Use your imagination."

Jane chuckled. "Well, my imagination, huh?"

"Jane…" Lisbon warned.

"Sorry, sorry! It was a joke." He smiled that smile that could light up the room, turn the heads of every female within a ten-mile radius. The smile that was worth a million dollars.

_Easy on the exaggerated descriptions, _Lisbon thought, disgusted with herself.

XXXX

_**JANE'S POV**_

Carmen was caught.

Justice was served.

That little girl's killer was revealed.

Everything seemed normal.

But Lisbon avoided him.

Jane couldn't help but admit to himself that he was slightly embarrassed about his obnoxious behavior. He wasn't sure why he had acted so suddenly, so out of the blue. He didn't know exactly why he had kissed Lisbon.

And he hated that it felt so damn good.

He loved it, as much as he hated to admit it. The feeling was incredible. It was insanely strange, in such an amazing way. He couldn't stop thinking about it. About _her._ He tried acting like everything was normal, but it was hard to pretend when she avoided him like she did. It was like she wanted nothing to do with him. It made him… sad.

He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

And that scared him.

Jane was horrified to realize that he apparently wasn't subtle about it.

Grace figured it out.

They were alone in the bullpen. Lisbon and Rigsby had gone to question a suspect of their next case. Cho had gone to search the home of another. Lisbon ordered Jane to stay back. A sinking feeling entered his heart when she commanded him to stay with Grace, and Lisbon wouldn't even meet his eyes. He didn't get it! She seemed like she had forgiven him. Did she change her mind? Could she do that?

He obeyed her orders. For once.

Everyone was gone, and it was just Jane and Grace.

Jane was seated on his couch, silent. He noticed Grace was peeking at him out the corner of her eye. She was probably wondering why the hell he was so quiet.

That's when she finally spoke.

"Jane. Answer a question for me."

"Alright."

She took a deep breath. "Are you falling for her?"

He nearly fell off the couch. "Excuse me?"

She glanced around, making sure they were alone. "Are you falling in love with Lisbon?"

Jane threw his head back and laughed. "No. No I am not."

She eyed him skeptically.

"What are you looking at?" Jane snapped.

"Jane, you're in denial," she said softly. "You're in love with her, and it would be wise to steal her heart before he does."

"Who?"

"Walter."

Jane snorted. "First of all, Walter has already stolen her heart. And second of all… I am not in love with Teresa Lisbon! That's absurd! I'm not in denial." He paused. "And when did _you _decide to play psychic, huh? News flash, Gracie… they don't exist!"

She glowered. "Don't call me 'Gracie'," she sneered. Jane held back a chuckle, satisfied that it bothered her. "That's what my father calls me," Grace said. "And anyways, I'm not trying to play psychic. I'm just stating the facts."

"No proof. No leads. No facts." Jane stood up from his couch. "You are absurd. Absolutely absurd." With that, he turned and fled the room, leaving a non-reassured Van Pelt watching him go.

XXXX

_**LISBON'S POV**_

It was just a typical day at the office.

After the few days of Jane doing everything she told him to, the few days of luxury, he had gone back to annoying the hell out of her.

She decided to stop thinking about that damn kiss. It meant nothing. _Nothing. _It was just Jane being stupid, like he always is. She needed to stop making too much of it!

Anyways. Normal day at the office. Just a Tuesday.

Walter stopped in.

She heard the elevator _ding _and she looked up to see who had arrived. Here comes Walter, wearing a suit, grinning. Lisbon smiled and stood up from her desk, hurrying into the hall to meet him. "Hi," she greeted him. He leaned down and kissed her, and after noticing that her co-workers were watching, she blushed. "This is unexpected."

"I know. I'm sorry, should I have called?"

"No, no! Of course not." She grabbed his hand. "Come into my office."

Walter smiled a nervous grin and followed her. Lisbon shut the door behind her.

"What's up? You seem…" She studied his face. "Worried."

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm fine."

She nodded slowly. "Okay…"

"Okay. I'm just going to get to it," he said.

Crap. He was breaking up with her. "Get to… what?" she asked, her heart slowly breaking.

It had to be it. Why else would he come into her office, nervous, saying he was just going to "get to it"? Of course he would be nervous about dumping a woman with a gun, surrounded by her team of loyal followers who also had guns.

But what happened shocked her.

He got down on one knee.

It knocked the wind right out of her.

"Oh my…" she trailed off, her mouth falling open.

He smiled, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ring.

The biggest, most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Oh my God!" she cried thoughtlessly.

She barely even noticed all four of her team members watching through the window, mouths hanging open.

"Teresa, I know this is very soon," Walter began. "I mean, we haven't even moved in together yet." He took a deep, long breath. "And I know this isn't the most romantic way to do this. I also know that I have fallen in love with you. I love you, Teresa." His smile widened. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she answered, not even thinking. Not one thought crossed her mind in the time between his question and her answer. Not one. All _she _knew was that she loved him back.

Walter slid the ring onto her finger, his smile three miles wide, and stood up. She threw her arms around him and he lifted her off the ground, spinning her in a circle.

From outside her door, she could hear the members of her team happily shouting "YEAH!" and they all busted through her office door. Walter backed away, grinning as Rigsby picked Lisbon up and spun her around just as Walter had. Cho had the biggest grin Lisbon had ever seen him wear as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Grace threw her arms around Lisbon, laughing and telling her how happy she was for her.

That's when Lisbon noticed.

Jane was nowhere to be seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews :] And yes, it will get better! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**JANE'S POV**_

Jane enjoyed watching the team bicker from the comfort of his couch. Each member had a different role. Rigsby would complain about something, Cho would throw in an emotionless answer with a hidden message that was meant to shut to shut him up, and redheaded Grace would explain to both of them why they're wrong. Occasionally, Jane would offer a sarcastic remark that would result in three glares shooting his way, not that he cared.

As he was laying on his couch, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, he heard Grace cry, "Wayne! Look!"

Jane's eyes opened and he lifted his head and turned it to see what the fuss was about.

In Lisbon's office, Mashburn was on one knee before her, a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" Jane exclaimed, jumping off the couch and hurrying to Lisbon's window. In unison, Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigsby all flew out of their chairs and bolted to the window. They all knew it was wrong to be watching, but they couldn't help it.

Of course they wanted to watch Lisbon be proposed to.

Everyone's mouth was dropped open, but you could see in their eyes they were ecstatic.

Not Jane.

As soon as he spotted the ring, his stomach dropped. All he could think of was how this was too soon, and he liked to think that he was only concerned for Lisbon. _Don't say yes, don't say yes, don't say yes, _he thought over and over again.

But Lisbon threw her arms around Walter.

She had said yes.

Dammit!

At the same time, Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt screamed "YEAH!" at the top of their lungs, bursting through Lisbon's office door. All Jane saw was Rigsby lift Lisbon off the ground and spin her around.

That's when Patrick turned and left the room.

He sprinted toward the staircase leading to the attic, his hiding spot. He took two stairs at a time, finally reaching his destination and hurrying to the window.

What the hell was going on?

They'd been on what, four dates? It couldn't have been that serious! Sure, you didn't have to move in with each other to get married. He and Angela weren't living together when Jane proposed. But still, how on Earth could this happen?

It wasn't happening. It wasn't.

He'd open his eyes in a few minutes and it would be just a dream. He'd be laying on his twin-bed mattress on the floor, staring up at the haunting red smiley face on the wall just above him. Everything would be normal.

"Jane?" he heard her soft voice behind him.

Ah, hell.

Slowly, reluctantly, he turned to face her.

She was alone.

"Sorry. It was a bit claustrophobic in there," Jane muttered.

Lisbon looked extremely guilty. "Jane…" she began. "I- this doesn't happen for me very often," she said quietly. "It's very sudden, I know it is. But I can't seem to catch a break these days. It seems like a perfectly reasonable opportunity. I love him, and he loves me. Shouldn't that be enough?"

And suddenly, it was Jane who felt guilty.

He thought about what Grace said to him. The girl was losing her mind, of course, but she did say that if he was in love with Lisbon, he should steal her heart before Walter. Right? If, for whatever strange reason, he had fallen for Lisbon, he should have taken the opportunity to try to win her heart.

But he wasn't in love with her.

Right?

"I know," Jane replied, smiling. "And I'm so, so happy for you."

She flinched. "Really?"

"Yes!" Jane laughed, launching forward and pulling her in for a hug. "It's just a lot to take in. That's why I fled." He chuckled. "And believe me, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Lisbon squeezed him tight. "Thank you, Jane," she said, voice cracking.

"You're welcome, Lisbon," he replied, squeezing his eyes shut, and still willing himself to wake up from this dream. "Of course."

XXXX

**A MONTH LATER**

It surprised Jane at how fast the whole wedding was coming together.

They had the location and the caterers and the DJ and the guest list and the invitations and the flowers and all that other wedding stuff that Jane had left Angela up to when he married her.

The wedding was in two weeks. _Two weeks. _It had only been a month since Walter proposed, and they were going to be ready to marry in two weeks!

Maybe it was normal for some people, but Jane just found it completely shocking that Lisbon would be married in two weeks.

Lisbon wouldn't be Lisbon anymore.

Teresa Mashburn. Mrs. Mashburn. Mashburn.

It sounded so off beat.

XXXX

"Jane!" Lisbon shouted from her office.

"Uh oh," Grace said, giggling.

"You're screwed." Rigsby grinned.

"What did you do?" Cho asked.

"Nothing!" Jane snapped back, though he himself wondered what he had done this time. Rising from his couch, he walked to Lisbon's office. He approached her desk, a broad smile on his face. "Yes, my dear, sweet Teresa. What may I do for you today?"

She grimaced. "I'm sure the terms of endearment would really piss Walter off."

"They shouldn't. We're friends. I can call you whatever the hell I want."

Lisbon smirked. "I dare you to _try _calling me whatever you want and see if you get shot."

He snorted. "By Walter?"

"By me!"

He chuckled. "What can I do for you, Lisbon?"

Lisbon hesitated, blushed, then waved her hand at him. "Nevermind. You may go."

"No way."

"Seriously. You can go."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Lisbon! You can't just do that!" Jane pouted, causing Lisbon to laugh.

"Fine, fine! If you're going to act like a three-year-old-"

"Which I am."

She smiled. "Um, well… Grace helped me with the whole wedding dress shopping thing. And I was wondering if, well…"

"Yes, I will come over tonight to give you a male's opinion."

Lisbon sighed in relief, a hint of embarrassment flickering in her eyes. "Thank you, Jane."

XXXX

Jane was at her door at seven, just as she had requested.

He rang the doorbell and listened to the pitter-patter of feet hurrying to the door. The knob turned and the front door opened to a smiling Lisbon. "Hey. Come in." She opened the door wider and stepped aside so he could pass.

Lisbon closed the door. "Thanks so much for doing this, Jane. You don't know how much I-"

Jane brought a finger to her lips. "Teresa. Hush. I'm happy to do it."

She grimaced at the sound of her first name. She reached up and pulled his hand away from her face. "You can go into the kitchen and make yourself some tea or whatever, and I'll go upstairs and put on the dress."

Jane smiled and nodded. "As you wish." He turned and started for the kitchen, but not before turning around and watching her float up the staircase.

The last time Jane had been in her apartment was when Lisbon had been accused of murder, and when he had tried to hypnotize her into remembering what had happened the night of the murder, and if she had a real alibi or not. The apartment hadn't changed much. The only thing Jane noticed was that it was a bit tidier. Walking into her kitchen, he chuckled. He had never been in here, and it was exactly as he would expect it to be. Light tan paint on the walls, a simple table by the window, outdated appliances and cupboards. Nothing flashy, but he actually liked that about Lisbon. He knew she had enough money to update, but she didn't like to flaunt.

After fixing himself a cup of tea, he turned and strolled into the living room, glancing around for things he may have missed at his last visit. He caught sight of a row of three picture frames and smiled. Walking over to the table, he noticed the very first picture was of three young boys, all under the age of about twelve. They all looked alike, and all looked like Lisbon. They had to be her brothers.

The next was of a couple in a church, he in a tux and she in a wedding gown. Jane didn't recognize the two smiling people, but he assumed they were Lisbon's parents.

The very last one made Jane's face break into a grin. The team was in the bullpen with their arms around each other, smiling. From left to right, it went Van Pelt, Rigsby, Lisbon, Jane, and Cho.

The only family Jane had.

"Okay. You _have _to be honest."

Her voice made him jump and he whirled around, unaware that she had come back downstairs.

His mouth fell open.

She was standing in front of him, hands on hips, hair pulled out of that ponytail and falling on her shoulders, and in the wedding dress. The most beautiful dress Jane had ever seen.

It hugged her tiny form perfectly. It was strapless, white, and… perfect. Above the sash that went just around her ribcage, tiny, barely visible, white flowers were peppered everywhere. Below the sash, the satin flowed all the way down to the floor and sprawled out behind her, so he couldn't even see her feet.

He stared at it, attempting to memorize it, and this disturbed him, for he didn't understand why.

And when he did, it shocked him.

He was obsessing over this simply because she was the most beautiful woman he knew.

"So… now would be a good time to tell me what you think," Lisbon said lightly, smiling.

Jane opened his mouth to respond, but nothing would come out.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked, now slightly worried.

"You're beautiful," he finally managed to choke out.

A deep crimson highlighted Lisbon's cheeks. "Thank you."

In the meantime, Jane resisted the sick urge to lunge forward and catch her lips in a kiss. Oh, if only.

But he couldn't, because as he imagined it, there were _so _many things wrong with that picture. First, kissing Lisbon would seem so out of place. Lisbon his colleague. His boss. His friend. Even though he'd kissed her already, it hadn't meant anything and it hadn't ended well. Just an almost-broken nose on his part. Another reason why it was so wrong was because she was dressed in a wedding gown in which she'd marry another man. In two weeks.

So he held back, smiling and telling her again how beautiful she looked.

**Tbc?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They make me smile. BrownEyesParker: You weren't being vain at all! No hard feelings whatsoever :] Okay, guys. So this chapter is basically the chapter where things start looking up for you Jisbon fans, so pay attention! :]**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**LISBON'S POV**_

Saturday. The second Saturday of August.

Lisbon awoke from a very peaceful, dreamless sleep. She had a small smile on her face, and she felt very well rested. She yawned, stretched, and sat up, sighing contently.

That's when it hit her.

She was getting married today!

"Oh my God!" she cried. She brought her hands up to run them through her messy hair and tried to take deep breaths. She threw a desperate look over at her wedding dress, which hung tauntingly on her closet door. Teresa glanced at the digital clock that sat on her bedside table. 6:39. She had plenty of time.

Her cell phone rang, startling her. She reached over, took a quick look at the caller ID, and opened the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Bride-to-Be. How are we this morning?" Jane's cheerful voice sang.

Teresa smiled. Hearing his voice always seemed to calm her down. "We are…" She paused, forcing herself to be honest. "We are quite panicky."

"Do you need me to come over there?" Jane offered.

"Yes!" Teresa exclaimed, a little too quickly.

He chuckled. "I'm staying in Sacramento. I'll be there soon." He hung up.

She closed her phone, relieved. At least she wouldn't have to deal with her anxiety alone. She'd have her best friend with her.

Whoa. Best friend? Since when?

_Since always, you moron! _the voice in the back of her head sneered.

Van Pelt agreed to come to Lisbon's apartment at nine o'clock so they could start getting everything together and ready. But that was over two hours away. She couldn't wait that long for someone, _anyone _to be there with her.

Thank God for Patrick Jane.

Phone still in hand, Lisbon swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped down. She smirked down at her football jersey that she always wore to bed, thinking Jane shouldn't see her in this. He had once before, but that was when she was portraying the role of a losing-control, not-herself Teresa Lisbon when they were solving a murder. So she changed into regular sweatpants and a t-shirt, something she'd feel a lot more comfortable in when Jane was here, and she made her way downstairs.

The first thing she did was smile at her coffee maker. Oh, how she loved her coffee maker. It was almost literally the sunshine of her life. What on Earth would she do without it? She poured herself a cup and set the mug down by the stove, searching her cupboards for her tea to make for Jane.

As she set the teabag on the counter and picked up her coffee mug for the first sip, she allowed herself to think about the fact that in a little over twelve hours, she'd be getting married. Allowing herself to think about that was a bad idea, because another wave of panic flooded through her. She set her cup down and slid to the floor, pulling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Why was she freaking out? Shouldn't she be _happy _and _excited _instead of panicky and worried? What was she so concerned about?

She knew exactly why. Because she was walking into the biggest commitment she'd ever made in her life, and she just now realized she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

Lisbon heard knocking at her door, and even though she considered getting up, she just grimaced and called, "It's open!"

She heard the door open and close, and footsteps coming into the kitchen. Jane emerged with a large grin on his face, which quickly faded when he saw the state she was in. "What the hell?"

"I know! I'm pathetic!"

Jane hurried over to her and sunk down next to her, leaning back against the cupboards. "If there is one thing that will never change, Teresa Lisbon, is that you are far from pathetic."

She looked up and met his eyes. "Really?"

He smiled reassuringly. "You're the strongest person I know. You've gone through so much, and you never let it affect you." He wrapped and arm around Teresa's shoulder. "You've stood up to showers of bullets and sadistic killers, and I know for a fact that you are strong enough to stand up there today and marry the man you love."

Teresa smiled at him, wondering to herself why she didn't see this side of Jane more often. She liked this Jane. She liked the other Jane, too, but she realized she actually loved this Jane. In a strictly best friend kind of way.

She leaned her head onto Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thank you so, so much, Jane."

"Don't thank me. It's the truth."

Lisbon's mind flashed back to when Hardy was pointing that gun at her. She had been sure life was going to end then and there. She was sure she was going to join her parents. And when she heard that gunshot, she realized she didn't feel the bullet. Then, she was stunned to see Patrick Jane, holding a rifle, pointed straight and Hardy. Hardy; the most reliable source to the Red John case. The closest Jane could have gotten at the time, and he shot him, to save her. He chose her life over his vengeance, and she'd always, always be grateful for that.

"No," Lisbon said, now. "Thank you for absolutely everything."

She felt his lips press into her hair briefly, and her eyes shot open at the sudden act. She didn't dare meet his eyes, fearing what she might see. But she quickly decided that it was simply a friendly gesture, for her sake and for his.

"You looked beautiful at the rehearsal dinner last night, by the way," Jane commented casually. "Any shade of red is stunning on you."

He couldn't see her face, but Lisbon was sure he could feel the deep crimson flush her cheeks. "Thanks, Jane." She smiled.

"Kristina agrees with me," he went on. "I mentioned it last night, and she smiled and said you are definitely a beautiful woman." She could hear a grin forming in his voice. "And _I _agree with _that._"

XXXX

Grace picked up an empty teabag, smiling. "I see Jane was here."

Lisbon grinned. "I was having a bit of a hyperventilation moment. He called this morning, asking how I was. He came over, just to sit with me for a while."

"He offered?"

"Yes, he did."

The redhead went quiet. She just set the empty teabag on the counter and glanced around the room nervously.

Lisbon watched her, then sighed and set her coffee down on the counter. "What is it, Grace?"

Van Pelt glanced at Lisbon, shook her head and smiled reassuringly, though not reassuring enough to fool Teresa.

"What is it, Van Pelt?" Teresa repeated, putting on her Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon voice, which she knew scared the rookie senseless.

Grace's eyes widened. Works like a charm. "I just think there's a spark between you two, that's all!" she blurted, eyes getting even bigger, and she clamped her hand over her mouth.

Lisbon's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"N-nothing! Nothing!" Grace cried, in a hopeless attempt to save herself.

"_Me and Jane?_" Lisbon laughed humorlessly. "Patrick Jane and I?"

Grace sighed, giving up. "I'm sorry, boss. That's just how I feel." She looked down, ashamed.

"Grace. I'm _marrying _Walter today," Lisbon pointed out. "If there was a spark between Jane and I, don't you think I'd be marrying _him_?" Uh oh. Now she was on a roll. She couldn't stop now. "Don't you think that if there was something between us, I'd become Teresa Jane instead of Teresa Mashburn?"

"I'm sorry, boss!" Van Pelt said again. "I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry. I really am."

Teresa stared into the puppy dog eyes of her redheaded rookie and couldn't help but smile a smile of forgiveness. "It's okay." She laughed. "Now, let's start getting ready."

_**JANE'S POV**_

He had left her apartment with a sick, empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He'd felt this exact feeling only one time before in his life. The very first time he had ever spoken to Angela Ruskin, intending on making the first move. He'd held his chin up, broadened his shoulders, and strode over to where she was standing at the carnival. He was thirteen years old, just a boy, madly in love with the most beautiful girl in the town. A girl he had never talked to, but worshipped from afar. He had opened his mouth to speak, but she had simply shaken her head and said softly, "I'm seeing someone. Sorry." With that, she turned and walked away toward another boy standing by the Ferris Wheel, obviously waiting of her. Patrick had slinked his shoulders down, turned and walked away. Not two weeks later, he found the same girl, Angela, sobbing behind one of the tents at the carnival. He had approached her cautiously, placing a hand on her shoulder, asking her what was wrong. She had explained that her boyfriend had dumped her, and burst into tears again. Patrick consoled her, telling her that her ex didn't know what he was missing, and she had looked up, smiled at him, and they had been together ever since.

Well… until Red John came along, at least.

Now, leaving Lisbon's apartment on the morning of her wedding, he had the same feeling as he did when Angie Ruskin rejected him in his earliest teenage year, and that _scared_ him.

Jane made his way out to his Citroen in the apartment building parking lot and climbed in, lost in thought the entire way home. _What does this mean? _he thought to himself. What does that sick feeling of emptiness in the pit of his stomach mean?

Jane reached his apartment buildings, getting out of the car and locking it thoughtlessly. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and looking down at the ground as he walked, trying to put the pieces together. He unlocked the door of his apartment and opened it, stepping in and throwing his keys down on the counter. He kicked his shoes off, walked to the couch and plopped down, glaring at his tux that was hanging on the bedroom door. The tux he was going to wear in Lisbon's wedding today.

Lisbon getting married. He still couldn't adjust to it.

That's when it hit him.

What was he doing, openly volunteering to help Lisbon with absolutely everything regarding the wedding? What was he doing encouraging her and letting her know how great she and Walter went together? Why was he doing that, when it was so damn obvious that Jane himself had fallen in love with her a long time ago?

Everyone had known but him. And maybe Lisbon. That much was obvious. Smart-aleck remarks from the team about his hidden feelings for Lisbon only followed with him denying it. Grace was such a smart girl. She was right. He should have stolen her heart with his before _Walter _had stolen her heart with that ring!

He couldn't go to that wedding now. He couldn't.

XXXX

He didn't know how many hours had passed, but he was _still _pacing around his apartment. Arguing with himself. Debating. Deciding. Back and forth, back and forth.

He had lost track of time, and it surprised him when he looked up and saw that the clock read 6:15. His eyes widened. _Lisbon was going to marry Walter in forty-five minutes!_

He didn't want that to happen. He had to stop it! Try, at least.

He had to get to that church.

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! :] Ready or not, here comes the confession!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**LISBON'S POV**_

"Is Minelli here yet?" Lisbon asked Grace nervously back in their dressing room. She was in the process of getting her dress on, with Grace still in her jeans and t-shirt.

"Yep. Rigsby just picked him up from the airport, and they're here now."

"Is Elise here?"

"She's on her way. Don't worry- she's already in her dress."

Question and answer, question and answer. This is what went on from the moment she and Grace arrived.

"What about my brothers?" Lisbon fretted, reaching up and fixing a loose strand of curls.

"Boss, you know that the wedding isn't for another…" Van Pelt glanced at the clock. "Forty-five minutes. They will be here, don't worry."

Lisbon nodded, trying to smile, but something suddenly occurred. "Where's Jane?" she gasped.

The redhead's mouth went in a hard line. "Yeah, we were hoping you wouldn't notice."

"I wouldn't _notice_?" she screeched. "What do you mean? Where is he?"

Grace sighed in defeat. "He, uh… he's not here yet. He's not answering his cell phone, either," she explained shamefully.

"No, no, no, no, no! He can't do this to me!" She snatched her phone from the little table next to the mirror and dialed Jane's number in a hurry. She tapped her foot, willing him to pick up. But his voicemail came on, and she cursed.

"Don't worry, boss! He'll be here. He wouldn't miss this! You know he wouldn't!" Grace consoled her.

She knew Grace was right. He wouldn't miss this. He wouldn't do that to her.

"Yeah." Teresa decided that she was worrying for nothing. "Yeah."

_**JANE'S POV**_

He was speeding through Sacramento, leaving his tux back at the apartment. Either way, he wouldn't need it. Either he could somehow selfishly convince Lisbon that she shouldn't marry Walter, or he'd turn around, heartbroken, and leave the church empty-handed.

The church was only about a ten-minute drive from his Sacramento apartment, but with his driving and his dependable little Citroen, he was flying down the highway and was arriving in less than five minutes. It was 6:35 when he was pulling into the church parking lot, and he slammed on the brakes, threw open his door, and was sprinting to the back door.

He found the ladies' dressing room, about to barge in but suddenly remembered that would be somewhat perverted and downright rude, so he raised a shaky hand and knocked.

"Who is it?" came Grace's voice.

He cleared his throat. "It's Jane."

He heard Lisbon's gasp as she opened the door, and she was in that amazing dress he had seen two weeks ago in her apartment. Her face lit up and she threw her arms around his neck. "Where the _hell_ have you been? I was so afraid you wouldn't come!" she whispered in his ear.

Jane glanced over her shoulder. Behind her, Grace, Elise, and Sophie Miller were dressed in identical bridesmaids' dresses. They all smiled warmly at him.

So the deal was: Walter had insisted that Cho, Rigsby, and Jane were the groomsmen, in an obvious attempt to make Teresa Lisbon extremely happy. And happy she had been. She had danced into the bullpen, telling them the exciting news, and explaining to each of them that since she didn't have a ton of girlfriends, they each got to pick a bridesmaid for her, someone they could walk down the aisle with. Her only condition was that Grace would be one of them, the maid of honor, and Rigsby had gladly volunteered to escort her. Cho had selected Elise, and Jane felt obligated to ask Sophie Miller, who'd cheerfully accepted. Not that he had regretted asking her. He really did like her, just not in the same way she liked him, obviously. He just knew that when he looped his arm around hers and escorted her down the aisle, he'd feel a terrible sense of guilt. He didn't like to seem like he was leading her on.

Now, Lisbon pulled back and took in his attire. "Where the hell is your tux?" she asked in an anxious voice.

He ignored the question. "Teresa, I need to talk to you," he said quietly.

She stared at him, then leaned in and whispered, "Jane. You're scaring me."

"Please," he said in a broken whisper.

She just nodded and turned around to face the three women. "Hey, can you guys go check on Minelli?"

Grace, the smart girl she was, locked eyes with Jane, immediately understanding. She nodded and insisted Elise and Sophie come with her. When the other two women exited the room, Grace put a hand on Jane's arm, as if to say _good luck, _and turned to leave.

Lisbon led Jane into the dressing room and shut the door behind him. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Jane looked into her eyes, gripped her forearms, and said, "Don't marry him."

Her green eyes widened, and she sucked in breath. "What?"

"Please. Don't… don't marry him."

"Jane, what are you talking about?"

"I am _so _in love with you that I can't even think straight," he confessed in one breath. He could feel the hot tears that were forming behind his eyes, but he forced them away. "I'm selfish. I'm arrogant. I know that. I know that it's the absolute _worst _time to realize it, but like I said, I can't even think straight."

Her face had gone from confused to bewildered.

She wasn't speaking, so he went on. "I lost everything that means anything to me eight years ago, and I wanted life to end. It would have ended if it weren't for Sophie. But then I came to the CBI, and I met you, and Rigsby and Cho and Grace, and I found something to live for again." The traitor tears were threatening to spill. "I know we have something. I know that _you _know we have something." His voice cracked. "Teresa, I love you. Please, _please _don't marry him."

She was stunned into a terrible silence.

He loosened his grip on her forearms and sighed. "Please say something."

She swallowed. "Jane…" she said hoarsely.

Oh no.

He knew that look in her eyes.

"Please don't do this, Jane," she whispered.

He dropped his arms. "I'm sorry, Lisbon," he quavered. "I'm so sorry that it took me this long to realize." He looked down, cursing at the damn tears that were close to spilling. "I was in denial, Lisbon. I was _drowning _in it." He looked up. "Please," he whispered.

Her own eyes shone with tears. "Jane," she murmured. "I _love _Walter." A single tear slipped down her cheek. "I love him. And he loves me." Her voice was shaking. "He gave me a ring and I gave him my heart." She reached up and touched his cheek. "I'm so, so sorry." The tears were coming freely down her face, and _his._

Jane's heart had officially snapped in half. He stepped away from her, nodded slowly, and turned to the door. He had just begun to open it when she spoke up.

"Jane, wait!" she pleaded in that same, shaky voice.

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I don't want to lose him," she whispered. "But I _can't_ lose _you_, either."

Jane squeezed his eyes shut, the tears still coming. It took everything he had not to burst into uncontrollable tears.

He couldn't take it. He just shook his head and left the church without looking back.

_**LISBON'S POV**_

He just left.

He didn't even look back.

She had meant what she said. She couldn't lose Jane. She didn't know what would happen if she did.

Lisbon stared at the door that he had gone out, the tears still coming down.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number, becoming more and more brokenhearted when he didn't pick up. She waited for the _beep _after his voicemail, took a deep breath, and left a message. "Jane," she said in a broken voice. "I know that I'm the last person you want to talk to right now." She reached up and wiped away a tear. "Please don't do this. I meant what I said. I can't lose you, Jane. I just can't." She sniffed. Unable to say anything more, she snapped her phone shut, and she let her face fall into her hands.

Somewhere in the meantime, Van Pelt had come back into the room. She saw the state Lisbon was in, but she didn't ask questions. Obviously, she had guessed what had happened. So she just put her arm around her boss, and held her while she cried.

"Um, boss," Grace said uncomfortably. "I hate to be the one to tell you this. But you're getting married in ten minutes."

Teresa raised her head miserably. "I know," she blubbered. "I'm sorry!" She turned around and looked in the mirror. "Oh, God! Is my makeup horribly messed up now?"

"No, no!" Grace exclaimed. "Waterproof makeup is quite reliable."

Lisbon sniffed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Van Pelt smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She paused. "Van Pelt?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Do you really think we belong together?"

Grace gave her a sad smile. She knew who Lisbon was talking about, without even having to ask. "I've always thought that," she admitted sheepishly. "But if Walter makes you happy…" she trailed off and shrugged.

Walter _did _make her happy. Walter was the one she had fallen in love with. Walter was the one who had given her the ring that would be on her finger for the rest of her life.

Walter would be the one she married.

XXXX

"You look beautiful, boss." Rigsby smiled sincerely.

"Yes, you do. Absolutely amazing." Cho nodded in agreement.

She blushed. "Thanks, guys." Lisbon did her best to put on a good face.

Sophie hurried up to her. "Have you seen Patrick?"

_Oh boy. Had she. _"He's not going to be able to make it. There was an emergency and he had to leave." Okay. Half-truth. "Sorry, Sophie. You don't mind walking alone, do you?"

"No, of course not." She grinned, despite the obvious twinge of disappointment in her eyes.

"It's starting!" Rigsby said excitedly. "Grace, come on!"

Grace nodded, and as she passed Lisbon, she put a hand on her arm. "You okay?" she mouthed.

Lisbon smiled reassuringly and gestured for her to go. Grace nodded again, and went to loop her arm around Rigsby's. Someone opened the church doors, and the two floated down the aisle. Following them was Elise and Cho, and lastly, Sophie.

Minelli came from behind and hooked his arm around hers. "You ready, Teresa?" he asked warmly.

"Yeah." Total lie.

The Wedding March began.

A million things were running through Lisbon's mind as she and Minelli started to walk down the aisle. She met her fiancée's eager, loving eyes at the end of the aisle. She loved him. She did. But she still couldn't help but wonder if she was really doing the right thing.

**Tbc.**

**Don't hate me. I'm just as much of a Jisbon fan as all of you, and I do like happy endings… ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay! Busy week. Thanks for the reviews. They make my day!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_**JANE'S POV**_

_Don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait, or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out._

_And they said speak now!_

He left the church feeling as if Lisbon had ripped his heart right out of his chest.

He climbed into his blue Citroen, placing his hands on the wheel without starting the car. He stared straight forward, gazing off into space. The tears were still coming. He couldn't get them to stop. But he didn't care. Nobody was around. They were all in the church, where he should be right now, watching Teresa and Walter marry.

But he just couldn't do it. He couldn't watch. It would break his heart more than it already had.

Jane leaned his forehead into the top of the steering wheel, and he was crying openly now.

He was such an _idiot. _He could not believe that after _all _this time he hadn't realized how in love he was with his boss. It wasn't the kind of love that would fade in time, like it had with Kristina, if that had been love at all. It was the kind of love that made him think irrationally. He knew it wouldn't go away. Ever. If it had taken this long for him to realize that he had fallen for Lisbon, he couldn't imagine how long it would take to get over her. It wouldn't be easy. It may be impossible.

The only thing that was keeping him from busting through the church doors and taking her away from Walter was the thought of how incredibly sad she'd be. She was in love with this hotshot billionaire. She was happy.

_She was happy._

The right thing for him to say now would be that if she was happy, he was happy. But that wasn't the case at all. This is really how it was: If she was happy, he'd leave her be because he wanted her to be happy, no matter how much it upset him. Preferably, he wanted her to be happy with _him_, but that wasn't happening now. She, right now, was in a church in a white dress, holding the hand of the man who was lucky enough to have her forever.

After his encounter with her in the church, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to face her again. He would have to transfer out of the unit. Hell, he'd probably just stay away from Sacramento altogether. He'd get a job in Malibu. That's where home was. That's where he and his wife had lived. That's where his little girl had… partially grown up. It was home.

Unable to sit in front of the building in which the woman he loved was marrying another man, he jabbed the keys in the ignition of his car, wiped the tears away, and started on his way home.

He cried. The whole damn way.

It was all terrible. The pain was unbearable. It honestly did feel like he was literally missing his heart. The hole in his chest ached. But that honestly wasn't the worst part. His phone rang, but he ignored it. It was probably Van Pelt or Rigsby, and he couldn't deal with them right now.

The worst part was that as he confessed his undying love for her, begging her not to marry Walter, apologizing for not seeing it earlier… even as she was telling him no, that she had to walk down the aisle, that she was happy with Walter, everything…

Her eyes remained fixed in his, and her pupils were dilated.

XXXX

He cut the engine of his Citroen when he parked in his usual spot at the apartment buildings. The sun was beginning to set. He looked into the horizon. A beautiful collage of orange and pink and yellow danced around the sun.

"Angela. Charlotte," he whispered. He was still crying, and he was still feeling like a complete idiot. "I love you both. So much. Neither of you could ever, _ever _be replaced." He sniffed. "Please forgive me. I love her, too."

Oh, how he wished they could hear him.

Jane climbed out of his car and slammed the door with his foot, turning reluctantly to walk down the walkway and climb the stairs to his second-floor apartment. It was more like a motel. It was cheap, though, and he could pay the rent easily.

He stabbed his key into the knob of his door and opened it, wiping away more tears that wouldn't stop coming. He hated this. He hated it so much.

He pushed softly on the door when he stepped inside. It didn't close all the way, but he didn't even bother correcting it. He wasn't in the mood for… anything, really. He just glared at the tux hanging on the back of his bedroom door. He sighed, yanked it off the hanger and threw it down on the ground in frustration. He kicked it like a misbehaving, bratty child and huffed.

Remembering the ringing cell phone and the little _ding-ding-ding _that his phone made when he had a voicemail, he stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. One missed call, one voicemail. He was surprised to see that the call had been from Lisbon.

If possible, his heart broke even more.

With shaky hands, Patrick took the risk and punched in his voicemail password, which was his daughter's birthday. Bringing the phone to his ear, he closed his eyes. Her voice was shaky, and it was obvious she was still crying.

"Jane," came her voice. "I know that I'm the last person you want to talk to right now." She was so wrong. She was the only person he wanted to talk to! "Please don't do this. I meant what I said. I can't lose you, Jane. I just can't."

He closed his phone.

_I can't lose you, Jane. I just can't._

"Then don't marry him," he mumbled to no one. Fresh tears were starting to brim again.

"I didn't marry him, Jane."

He whirled around at the sound of her quivering voice. And there she was. She was standing in the open doorway of his apartment, dressed in that stunningly gorgeous wedding dress. There were tears running down _her _face, too, but despite the fact that she was crying, she had a small smile, too.

"Teresa?" he cried, eyes widening in disbelief.

Her smile widened a tiny bit. "Yeah, Jane." She chuckled humorlessly. "It's me."

His face broke into a huge grin, and he lunged forward. She met him halfway, and he took her into his arms and kissed her. She brought her hands and snaked them around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled against her lips. "I will _never_ let you go, Teresa. Never."

Their tears mingled on each other's cheeks, but they were no longer tears of heartbreak and sadness… thankfully. They were tears of pure joy and happiness. Jane could feel that gigantic hole in his heart being filled. There was still a small part of his heart that could never mend. That part of his heart left with Angie and Charlotte. . .

He wouldn't worry about that now.

She pulled back, beaming. "Damn, you better not. I think Van Pelt would be more heartbroken than me, if that were possible. You should have seen the look on her face when I told Walter I couldn't marry him." She shook her head. "I've never seen that girl smile so big." Lisbon paused. "Or Rigsby and Cho, for that matter."

Jane chuckled. "Well, nobody has to worry about that," he whispered. "I mean it. I won't let you go."

She sighed contently, leaning into him. "Good."

He kissed the top of her head. "Lisbon?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Without even having to look at her, he could feel her grin. Her bright, gorgeous green eyes looked up into his.

"I love you, too, Jane." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. "I think I always have."

_And you'll say let's run away now._

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door!Baby, I didn't say my vows._

_So glad you were around when they said speak now._

**Song credit to Taylor Swift, with Speak Now! Thank you, 24Mentalistlover, you gave me the idea!**

**Thank you so much for reading, and the reviews! You guys are awesome! I know you didn't like me throughout most of the story, but I did promise you that I'd make it better, didn't I? What did you think of this chapter? Happy ending, right? :] Review?**

**One more chapter! The epilogue, really, which will take place in the future, summarizing their lives together! It'll probably be kind of long. I have to wrap it up… plus, I feel kind of bad leaving both Mashburn and Sophie heartbroken :/ We'll have to fix that, won't we? :]**


	14. Epilogue

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and thank you so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this story! It was fun! :] This next chapter, (epilogue) is through the eyes of their kid! :]**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

_**CALLIE'S POV**_

When you were a child, did you ever lie down in bed, snuggled up in your soft, warm pajamas and ask your parents to tell you a bedtime story? Did you ever ask them how they met each other, or how they fell in love, or little details about their lives? As a little girl, I always did. I always loved hearing about how it was love at first sight, and how whenever they were together, everything was so simple.

As I got older, I discovered that it wasn't true at all.

I preferred the bedtime story they told me when I was just a child. The story that explained the perfect, amazing life they lived. How my mother's parents were kind, loving people, and how she missed them dearly after they had to move away. I had always enjoyed hearing of my father's life with _his _loving parents. They told me that they met while they were both taking a walk on a beach on a blue-sky, flawless day. As soon as their eyes met, they said, they were instantly in love, and nothing else mattered.

But the real story was hidden from me until much later.

In reality, my dad had had a heartless con-artist of a father that always pulled him into his selfish tricks to suck the money out of innocent strangers when he was just a boy. Dad had married once before, and had another daughter, but tragedy struck and they were taken away from him. Grief-stricken and heartbroken, he was quite close to killing himself, until he found the one thing that was worth living for anymore. A job at the CBI; the California Bureau of Investigation. There, he met his boss and his co-workers, and they instantly became family.

My mom… well, her childhood sucked, too. Her mother, my grandmother, was killed in a car wreck, (hit by a drunk driver) and Mom's dad turned to alcohol to numb his pain. Mom had to grow up at the tender age of twelve years old to take care of her three younger brothers, my uncles. She would step in and protect them when my grandfather was overtaken by violence, which built up her bravery and strength. Her father killed himself later, and she was basically on her own. She grew up to be a fearless leader of the CBI.

When Mom and Dad met at the CBI, they didn't agree on much. Hell, they hardly agreed on anything! Dad was constantly getting his boss into trouble, which just so happens to be my mother. Dad got Mom suspended umpteen amount of times. He got cases thrown out of court, and even got himself thrown into jail. They bickered and fought and teased, and despite their many, many differences, they had one thing in common: they were broken, in need of fixing, and were soon the best of friends.

My dad, the idiot he can sometimes be, chose to finally realize his undying love for my mom the day she was marrying someone else. He stopped her from marrying some billionaire, and it was a good thing he did. About a month after Mom left her fiancée at the altar, that jerk hooked up with some lady that my dad used to be good friends with (Sophie… something), and I guess they're married now, with a son that goes to my school who is the biggest jerk on the face of the planet. His name is Cameron Mashburn, a senior. He's the kind of kid who will stare at girls' asses as their walking down the hall and whistle, followed by a "Looking good!", and then you'll hear a chorus of his friends' booming laughter.

All in all, my parents had nothing that resembled a fairytale, despite what they told me when I was a little girl.

XXXX

My name is Callie Jane, and I'm fourteen years old.

To be honest, I'm not that tall. I'm only about 5'2, which I guess isn't so bad for a fourteen-year-old girl with short parents. But it is a bit humiliating when the rest of your friends hit their growth spurt before you and absolutely _tower_ over you. I inherited my mother's raven black curls that fall just below my shoulder blades, and I have my father's bright blue eyes.

I'm an only child. What I'd really like is an older sister, but my father, being the smartass he is, pointed out that it is impossible at this point. But then I remembered that I _do _have an older sister. Her name is Charlotte, and she is deceased.

My sister and her mother were murdered by a man with the name Red John. If Charlotte were still alive, she'd be many years older than I. In her twenties or… thirties? Could that be right?

My parents waited three years after they got married to have me. That's not unusual. That's relatively normal. What _was_ rather unusual about the whole situation was that the reason they had to wait was because a sadistic killer was after them, particularly my mother. Why did he go after Mom, you ask? Because he wanted to hurt Dad.

I later discovered that it was the same killer that killed Charlotte and my dad's deceased wife. That made my blood run cold.

Mom and Dad explained to me that they waited until Red John was dead to have me. They wanted to keep me safe. They wanted me to live in a world where they weren't terrified of losing me, or vice versa.

They also explained to me that the way Red John died was not ideal.

He was shot by my Aunt Grace.

Red John entered Grace's house, in an attempt to kidnap her. What he didn't anticipate was for her to pull a gun on him, (he assumed it was only my mom that kept a gun in her bedside table.) In an act of desperation, Aunt Grace shot him, but she was never charged for murder because technically, it was an act of self-defense. My dad wormed her out of that one.

Red John was dead. He wasn't after the people my dad loved. It was safe for my parents to bring a kid into the world.

So what if my parents were in their late thirties and early forties when they had me? So what? They were in love. They were happy. They wanted a kid. And a kid is what they got.

XXXX

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" My daddy grinned at me when I came downstairs on the morning of Saturday, September 23rd.

I smiled back at him. "Thanks."

He jumped up from the kitchen table, where he was sipping at his cup of tea, and pulled me in for a hug. "How does it feel to be fifteen?"

"Nothing different."

He chuckled. "Wait until you start driving." He let me go and then shuddered. "Literally. _Wait _until you start driving."

"Ha ha," I laughed sarcastically. "Where's Mom?"

"Sleeping off the adrenaline from yesterday."

My parents had been shot at yesterday on the job. Well, not only them, but also my Uncle Wayne, Aunt Grace, and Uncle Kimball. A crazed murder suspect that would now be thrown in jail whether he killed his brother or not.

"Ah," was all I said.

"The work of a CBI agent," Dad explained.

"That I can't wait for," I finished for him.

He eyed me skeptically, glanced at the staircase to make sure Mom wasn't anywhere close, then leaned in. "Tell you what. One of these days I'll take you out in the field."

"Mom would never let me. Or you."

"Mom used to try to never let me do anything when I was just a consultant, and I never followed the rules."

"Didn't you get a man killed on your first day?"

"Hey! He was the one who killed his daughter because she wouldn't have sex with him anymore! And besides, it's not like I'm the one who shot him. It was the wife. I just happened to be the one to inform her."

I laughed. "Whatever, Dad."

He nudged me. "So, what do you want to do on your birthday?"

"Drive."

"No."

"Please?"

"I could have been killed yesterday. Just because I wasn't, you're trying to get me killed _today_?"

I picked up a napkin, crumpled it up and chucked it at his head.

He grinned. "At least it's not a stapler."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll take you driving one of these days, I swear."

I sighed dramatically and sarcastically.

"You're such a teenager." My dad cracked another smile.

I wasn't amused. "Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

I hesitated, knowing this might hurt him. I looked down at my hands in my lap. "What was my sister like?"

Dad's smile faded, but he showed no sense of emotion. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I looked up again. "I'm curious."

He sighed, but then smiled slightly. "Charlotte was a lot like you, Callie."

"She was?"

Dad nodded. "Yep. She was only five years old when she died, but she was smart, beautiful, sweet, and funny. Outgoing. A social butterfly." He winked. "At five years old, she liked watching those murder shows with her mother, and she wanted to be an agent when she grew up."

"Like me," I breathed.

"Just like you," he agreed, nodding again.

"What was your wife like?" I asked.

Something from behind me caught his eye, and he smiled. "My wife is beautiful, and strong, and brave, and stubborn. And I love her."

I turned around, and there was my mom. She had pajama pants on and an oversized football jersey she always wore. "Are you talking about me?" she accused.

"You caught me," Dad replied simply.

She glanced at me and grinned. "Happy birthday, Callie." She walked forward and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Any plans today?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I was thinking we could have everyone over tonight for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good," I said, and I went upstairs to take a shower.

XXXX

"Happy birthday, Callie!" my cousin Olivia threw her arms around me when she walked in the door.

"Thanks, Liv." I smiled.

Twelve-year-old Olivia wasn't technically my cousin. Nor was her eight-year-old brother Dylan. They were the daughter and son of Wayne and Grace Rigsby, but since Aunt Grace and Uncle Wayne were like family to me and my parents, so were their children.

Wayne gave me a hug and Grace squeezed me so hard I thought it could kill me. I smiled. I loved them so much.

Kimball and Elise Cho, my other kind-of-but-not-really aunt and uncle arrived soon after them with their one son, my kind-of-but-not-really cousin, eleven-year-old Zach. Uncle Kimball smiled at me and gave me a pat on the shoulder, and Aunt Elise gave me a big hug.

This is how I wanted my life to stay. I had great parents. A mother as brave as a lion and a father with skills that will knock you off your feet in a second. I may not be close to my mother's brothers and their families, or my father's brother-in-law and his new family. Maybe I didn't know much about my grandparents or what Dad's father made him do when he was a kid that left him feeling sorry. Maybe that sister I wished I had was gone, forever, but even though she was dead, I loved her. I loved Charlotte Jane more than she or anyone else could ever imagine.

And as I sat in the living room and looked around at the people I loved, I couldn't help but notice that my cousin Dylan was keeping something from his parents. As I put the pieces together, I realized that he didn't clean his room when his parents asked him to. He just shoved all his crap under the bed.

Oh, yeah. Did I mention I have the same skills as Daddy?

**The end!**

**So, in case you didn't understand the plot, here it is. Callie Jane is Patrick and Teresa's teenage daughter **_**years **_**into the future after Jane stole Lisbon from Mashburn. Van Pelt and Rigsby are married with two kids. Cho and Elise are married with a son. Walter Mashburn and Sophie Miller are married with a teenage son that Callie hates. Grace killed Red John in an act of self-defense… And, oh yeah! Callie has the same skills as her father!**

**As I was writing this epilogue, it suddenly occurred to me that this chapter was rather pointless, and kind of lame, but oh well. I decided to publish it anyways! Thank you so, so, SO much for reading, and reviewing!**

**I will be back soon… as soon as I brainstorm a good idea for another fic!**


End file.
